Alpha and Omega
by TT Snim
Summary: A fight with an alian jet turns in to a desperate fight for survival in the Rocky Mountains for Robin and Beast Boy. Non yaoi
1. Chapter1

I was a preditorial beast, a hungry and angry looking unmanned jet. The whole body was sharp and straight like a dart. It's deep violet skin gave off the same light as a thundercloud rolling in from the sea. Streaks of silver raced along it's dagered edge, like razor blades. The rise and fall of steel where the canopy ought to have been gave the machine a signal gleaming eye. Under that eye was a slit where it's one and only weapon was held, an energy ribbon wave that could tare in to concrete as easily as a hot knife through butter.

The jet roared through the sky above the Rocky Mountain range. Just behind it in a desperate struggle to keep up were the two halves of the modular _T Ship_. Robin was in the left half, leading his team while Cyborg and Beast Boy were seated in individual cockpits in the right half of the ship. Raven and Star fire were racing between the two halves, both enshrouded by the black velvet energy Raven was projecting.

The super sonic game of cat and mouse had been in progress for nearly three hours now. It had started when the jet had descended from the sky like a phantom. The deadly metallic weapon had then unleashed a rain of raw energy upon the Earthen cities with cruel and inhuman indiscretion. Every human, regardless of age race or status had been a target in this hunter's path.

When the Titans had arrive the jet had abandoned its deadly onslaught and tried to escape. Now, as it soared between two mountain peeks, the Ti tens were trying desperately to come up with a plan to stop the deadly assault craft. While it was an apparently skidish machine, it was also, apparently, invulnerable.

"I'm open for ideas now." Robin's voice drifted through all of the communicators.

"Dude, we can still try the SUPER SLUSHY BOMB!" Beast Boy replied.

"And for the last time." Robin's voice held just a hint of irritation. "We will NOT be using that idea."

"Man! It would TOTALLY WORK!"

"BB, all of that Tofu has finally gotten to your brain." Cyborg groused.

"I have an idea." Raven said gravely. "If we can't penetrate it from the out side then maybe it's possible to destroy the jet from the inside out."

"How?" Robin asked.

"You said that there is a small space in the jet's center, did you not, Cyborg?" She asked.

"Yeah, apparently this thing could have a pilot, if you were maybe three feet tall." Cyborg replied. "You could fit in there, bit it would be a tight squeeze."

"I'll teleport my self in side and try to destroy this thing from with in."

"How?" Robin asked again. "That sounds extremely dangerous."

"It could be." Her voice was dry. "If any one has a better idea I would like to hear it."

"Giant snow ball." Beast Boy said. "It would work."

"I do not see how, friend." Starfire drifted close to the right half of the _T Ship_."This vessel is made of Tokonic Alloy." Starfire's voice held worry. "My people once used this alloy for armor. Mere snow will not stop it."

"But if you would just hear me out..."

"Beast Boy." Robin admonished. "No. Raven, what sort of danger will this put you in?"

"None if I can get the timing just right. I will teleport in and use my powers to try and rip the jet apart. If that doesn't work when I teleport out I will take as much if the ships parts out with me as I can."

"I don't like the sound of it." Cyborg said. "Your powers couldn't penetrate the ships hull last time you through stuff at it. What makes you think you can get in now?"

"Last time I was throwing solid objects at the jet. They bounced off the hull. I will be teleporting _through_ the hull."

"What do you think Star?" Robin asked.

"It may work, unless the hull has been double plated from the in side out. It was common to double plate our armor in case of..." She trailed off.

"I case of what?" Beast boy asked.

Starfire ignored the question. "Robin, I do not believe Raven's idea will work. But I have one."

"Why not?" Raven demanded.

"Tameranians had weapons that we kept under our armor. If accidently detonated it could tear the armor apart and that would tear in to more armor. Double plating was the only way to ensure such accidents were not detrimental to our own people."

"Grizzly." Cyborg mumbled.

"Indeed." Starfire said with an uncharacteristic amount of seriousness. "There are few things that will destroy this jet."

"Are you sure it's this tongue alloy?" Beast Boy asked as he pressed his nose against the canopy of his cockpit.

"Tokonic." Starfire corrected. "It is the only thing I can think of that could hold up to our attacks."

"Then my plan is a dud." Raven grumbled.

"Well what do we do then?" Cyborg asked.

"It has to be running for some reason." Robin replied thoughtfully. "It must have a weakness."

"Or it could have been programmed to do that because there's some thing out there that can blow this thing out of the sky." Cyborg argued.

"That's possibility." Robin admitted. "But if there is a weakness we have to find it."

"I agree." Raven said.

"As do I." Starfire added.

"Ideas?" Robin asked.

"Snow ball." Beast Boy mumbled.

"Any ideas OTHER than that one?" Robin asked.

There was silence for a long moment. Finally Starfire spoke. "Our armor was not easily defeated. Only after many years of battles did Tokonic Alloy look as though it should be remade."

Robin growled in frustration. "All right gang, we have to come up with some thing. We haven't thrown every thing we have at it yet. Lets try an all out attack."

"Sounds good to me." Cyborg replied.

In moments the five teens had brought up all the weapons they possessed and closed in on the mechanical savage. With a command from Robin they opened fire. Star-bolts mixed with sonic waves. Black energy encased objects mixed with a volley of cannon fire.

"This isn't working." Beast Boy said, agitated.

"I has to." Robin tossed a quick glare over at the other half of the T Ship. "We have to take this thing down!"

"Snow ball!" Beast Boy said, he sounded slightly angry. "Think about it, it's the only thing we haven't tried!"

"We have not tried throwing you at the jet." Raven grumbled.

"Friends, please." Starfire drifted back while still throwing her energy balls at the jet. "This is not a good time to fight each other."

Beast Boy folded his arms as a deep frown crossed his face. "It would work."

The members fell silent again as their volley continued.

"This making any apparent dent, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

The metallic human sighed. "No."

"Titans, fall back."

As the teens eased of of the jet it sped up and started gaining altitude.

"Whoa! What's it doing now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Trying to leave the atmosphere!" Robin pushed his half of the ship forward. "We have to stop it!"

"HOW?" Cyborg asked. "We just gave it all we've got!"

Robin gripped the flight stick tighter and thought for a moment. "We don't know for sure if that thing is double plated, do we?"

"No." Cyborg replied. "But I ain't going to approve of Rae's plan."

"It's all we have left." Raven said darkly.

"No it isn't!" Beast Boy pressed him self against the canopy. "Just hear me ou..."

With a sudden roar of it's engines the Jet shot up wards.

"AFTER IT!" Robin shouted.

As the Titans pressed hard in to the chase the jet started to loop back.

"It's going to go behind us!" Beast Boy yelped. "Fall back!"

"Scatter!" Robin ordered. The Ti tens separated as the jet completed it's loop. As each took off in different directions the jet pulled left and followed Robin.

"Crud! He's got my six!" Robin pushed the ship's half in to a violent roll, only to be matched by the jet. "It's offensive now! Every one watch your tails!"

"Robin, can you not get the jet lost?" Starfire asked.

"What?" He asked, all ready too focused on out flying the jet to un-tangle her words.

"He can't loose the jet." Cyborg replied. "Robin, I have an idea though, try to lead it this way, maybe we can get a nose shot off."

"I'll try." Robin grit his teeth and pulled the _T ship's _half around. As the Gs increased so did the dark areas around his vision. He shook his head, trying to stay awake. "This ... isn't working .. to well..."

"ROBIN!" Starfire cried.

He had just enough time to look back and see the silver ribbon of energy rushing towards him before he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the previews so far! I hope every one got thier replies!

Here is chapter 2, I hope you all like it!

* * *

2

* * *

The Titans watched, horrified, as the energy ribbon skimmed over the left half of the T Ship. From the nose of the jet the ribbon had arched across the air and touched the slim vessel. Moments after the small ship's half trembled and burst in to flames.

Starfire's scream rang harsh and loud through every one's ears. With a ferral cry she rushed after the jet and sent a rain of star-bolts down upon it's hull. In her anger and rage she failed to notice that the flames on the left half of the _T ship _had not reached the cockpit.

The others had, however.

"He's still alive." Raven said, her voice now tinted with emotions no ne could rightly place.

"He won't be for long." Cyborg's voice also held emotion. His was thick and recognizable as anger.

Beast Boy watched horrified as the ship's half plummeted towards the jagged craggy slopes of the Rocky Mountains. "Some one has to go get him!"

An explosion caused every one to look back up at the jet. Starfire had attached her self to the hull. The silver energy ribbon flicked and arced, following her as she darted from one point to another.

"We have to take that thing out." Cyborg said grimly.

"What about Robin?" Beast Boy demanded.

"I think I may be able to penetrate the hull if Starfire can weaken it enough." Raven said.

"I'm detecting micro cracks in it's right side." Cyborg looked back at the falling half of the _T ship_. "We'll come back for Robin."

Beast Boy growled and grabbed the canopy's opening latch. "I'll go after him."

Cyborg looked back at Beast Boy, then down at the rapidly descending ship. "Do it. We'll come back for you."

Beast Boy nodded and pulled the hatch. The instant the seal was broken he was pulled from the ship's right half by a rush of air. Shifting form he changed in to a hawk and dove after the burning wreckage. Silently he willed him self to go faster. The ship had a head start on him and his only advantage was that he was stream lined in hawk form. Size, he knew, did not matter so much where falling was concerned. It was how easily some thing could move through the air. While the ship was designed to slice the air it was also bent and twisted.

It was several long moments before Beast Boy began to gain on the ship. And several agonizing moments after that he came close to it. Just as he was coming along side it he heard the right half of the _T Ship _accelerate after the rapidly retreating jet. He ignored the sounds and shifted form to a gorilla and grabbed the hull. With a savage roar he ripped the canopy off of the cockpit and reached in for Robin. For a moment Beast Boy franticly tried to manually un-buckle the harness that was trapping Robin in side of the dead craft. Finally, frustrated, he grabbed the straps and ripped them out. Then, as Robin drifted from the falling left half, Beast Boy grabbed him and leaped free of the burning wreckage. He shifted form in to a pterodactyl and scoped Robin up in his now massive feet.

Only moments latter the left half of the ship slammed in to the rugged slope of a mountain ridge. Shrapnel exploded in to the air and Beast Boy twisted around, letting the vast majority of the stray metallic fragments pelt him instead of his unconscious leader. The larger fragments bit in to the thick lizard skin while the smaller ones bounced off. He bit back a cry and focused on finding a place to land.

The slope around the now grounded ship was some what steep, but relatively smooth. Cooling quickly in the large reptilian form Beast Boy was forced to descend and drop Robin in the frozen snow. He then drooped to the ground him self and shifted back to his human form. With a hiss of pain he pulled a number of metallic bits out of his back and arms. Then he turned towards his fallen comrade.

"ROBIN!"

The usually gallantly flowing cape was tattered and torn, laying as limp as it's owner over the snow capped crag. Small rips ran up and down the Titan's uniform, some decorated with small amounts of blood. His right arm was twisted oddly and an unnatural lump had appeared under the skin. Pain was etched on to his face, even as he lay unresponsive. Robin was dearly, and badly, battered.

Beast Boy approached slowly. He had never payed much attention during the regularly scheduled first aid training courses. He had never thought he would need the lessons. In his mind he had assumed there would all ways be some one with him that could take the situation in hand. Now as he knelt next to Robin he racked his brain for any of the precious waisted information.

The first lesson, he recalled, was on breathing and heat beat. Robin was breathing and, after Beast Boy inspected Robin's neck with trembling fingers to make sure, his heart was still beating.

Next one was bleeding. While none of the cuts on Robin's body looked terrible Beast Boy recalled some one saying some thing about bleeding on the inside. He had no idea how to check for that so he skipped to the next lesson in his memory. Broken bones.

The arm was most obviously broken. That was for certain. But Beast Boy could not see any other obvious brakes. Biting his lower lip and worrying that he may find what he was looking for, he ran his hands over Robin's left arm, chest, and down each leg. When he discovered nothing he sighed.

"Come on Robin, wake up, you need to wake up and tell me you're ok." He nudged his fallen leader gently. "Come on, nap time is over."

Robin moaned, but did not awaken. His shivering became more tense however, and his lips were starting to turn blue.

Beast Boy knew that if Robin had an injury on the inside that moving him was the worst thing he could do. He had already moved Robin once from the ship, however, and knew it must be done again. If he didn't move Robin some where warmer the boy wonder would freeze to death right there.

Beast Boy looked up at the burning wreckage only a fifty yards away and clenched his jaw. He shifted back in to his gorilla form and gingerly scooped Robin up in his enormous arms. Immediately the shivering quieted a little and Robin curled up slightly. Beast Boy noted it before moving ahead. Each step he planted was a careful one. Finally, when he reached the wreckage, Robin had all but stopped trembling. Beast Boy sat him down on the hard ground and shifted again, this time in to a poler bear. He lowered him self down and curled up in a semi-circle behind Robin and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I'm adding these notes AFTER I uploaded the chapter. I was really quite out of it last night. > 

Firsat of all the mountain Robin and BB are on doesn't exist! Gasp I made it up! I just thought I'd say that in case any of you wanted to know if I had one Rocky Mountain in mind when I started this.

My other notes are at the end of the chapter. (They could be spoilers)

* * *

Starfire's scream of rage rang out over the vast sandy waist land of Arizona. With her fists clenched she pounded the hull over and over again. occasionally she would scream out some sort of tameranian oath and pelt the sleek machine's metallic skin with star bolts. The more she raged, however, the more exhausted she became. Her endurance was threatening to give out as she sent her fists slamming down on the hull once more.

Struggling to keep up with both her and the jet were Raven and Cyborg. Raven was still flying free in hopes of coming close enough to the enraged tameranian to calm her. Cyborg was fighting the turbulence in the right half of the _T ship_.

"She can't hold out much longer Rae." Cyborg said as he watched Starfire's trembling fists slam in to the jet yet again.

"I know." Raven said calmly. "How is the jet?"

"Definitely not as invulnerable as it was this morning."

"If I can get Starfire to back off do you think you can shoot it down?"

Cyborg silently studied his consul before replying. "Yes. It'll take a mighty big wallop, but I think I can dish it."

"Good." Raven forced herself forward. The air stung and tore at her face as she pushed every ounce of energy she had in to catching up with the alien jet and her Titan team mate. "STARFIRE!" Her voice was swallowed up in the roar of the jet's engines. "STARFIRE! CYBORG CAN TAKE THE JET DOWN!"

Starfire did not respond. Weather it was due to the fact that Raven's voice had not reached her because of the noise all around, or because the tameranian was still to angry to listen was unknown.

"Try her communicator." Cyborg suggested.

"She dropped it some time ago." Raven replied. "I'll just have to get up next to her."

"Good Luck."

She nodded and pressed her self forward again. This time she unleashed a wave of dark energy behind her. The black velvet power shot her forward with such speed she nearly over took the jet it's self. Gritting her teeth against the cutting wind she reached down and grabbed the jet's right wing. She then quickly anchored her self with strands of energy and inched her way back to Starfire.

Starfire did not notice her approach and continued to try and beat the jet with her bare hands.

"STARFIRE!" Raven shouted. The Tameranian looked up with a touch of surprise.

"It KILLED him!"

Raven shook her head. "NO IT DIDN'T!" She inched back closer. "I FELT HIM! BEAST BOY WENT AFTER HIM."

Starfire's eyes widened. "HE IS ALIVE?"

Raven nodded 'yes'. "CYBORG CAN DESTROY THE JET NOW! YOU HAVE DAMAGED IT."

Starfire's eyes lit up and she nodded. She lifted her self up a little. With out thinking she let go of the hull and the Monstruous machine raced out from under her. Before she could react the right half of the _T Ship _clipped her side. She shrieked as her body collided with the ship's metallic form and bounced off. For a moment she fell free, stars dancing in her vision as the pain in her side throbbed through out her. As the stars disappeared one by one she slowed her fall to a stop and rubbed her ribs. While nothing was broken she was sure that she would be black and blue for weeks.

Her body, exhausted by her raging attack, was now completely drained of energy. With a groan she clutched her side and started to descend again. As she fell through the sky a dark figure came along side her. Dark and foreboding Raven reached out and wrapped her arms around Starfire, slowing the decent.

"Are you all right?"

"I am tired." Starfire replied. Some where above her an explosion tore in to the world around her. Both female Titans looked up in time to see the jet's remains encased in a ball of flame before it started to fall. The right half of the _T Ship _circled the dropping mass a few times before coming along side Raven and Starfire.

Raven glided up to the open cockpit where Beast Boy had been only an hour ago. Gently she lowered her self and Starfire in to the small space. With a wave of her hand the dark energy covered the cockpit.

"You OK Star?" Cyborg asked, his voice filled with worry.

Starfire could only nod.

"She'll be fine after some rest back at the tower." Raven said. The dark Goth was perched behind the tamerainian on the _T Ship's _small seat.

"We must go back for Robin!" Starfire protested.

"Beast Boy is with him." Raven said quietly. "I'm sure both of them will be fine for a few hours while we refuel and repair this half of the ship."

Starfire started to protest. "But will he not...?"

Cyborg cut her off. "Star, we can't make the trip back right now." He looked back with a frown. "We need to refuel, like Raven said. Then we'll head out."

"All right." Starfire said with a small nod. "If we must."

oOoOoOoOo

Through the darkness the stomach wrenching pain throbbed from his right arm and out in to the rest of his body. Under him the ground was frozen and stiff. From every inch of the unfamiliar terrain small rocks and little sharp objects gouged in to him. Around his battered frame, however, some thing warm and furry was laying over him. As he opened his eyes green fluff that smelled of tofu and ranch dressing came in to focus. Beyond that the twisted form of the left half of the _T Ship _lay in a tangled heap. The ship's pulverized hull glowed with a thousand red spots in the dusky light.

With a distressed moan Robin pushed him self up. The green furry mass that had been covering him slid to the ground like dead weight. The instant Robin's living blanket was off the freezing air bit at him savagely. With a shudder he drew his cape around him self.

The green mass shifted and change until it was human. "Robin?"

The Titan leader turned and gazed numbly at Beast Boy. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." The smaller green Titan inched closer. "Are you all right?"

Robin looked down at him self. He refused to look at his throbbing limb. "I think so."

Beast Boy sat on his haunches and looked Robin over keenly. "Do you remember what happened?"

Robin thought for a moment. "We were chasing the jet. I think I blacked out."

"You got shot down." Beast Boy said slowly. "I jumped ship and came after you."

Robin looked at the smallest Titan for a moment. "You could have been killed."

"You too."Beast Boy replied. "Your arm is broken, you know."

Robbin nodded. "Feels like it." Reluctantly he drew his cape away from the afflicted arm. He winced as he saw the lump protruding just under the skin six inches above his wrist. "Definitely broken." He swallowed hard and drew the cape back over the limb.

"Cyborg said he'd come back for us." Beast Boy said. "I'm sure he can set it once we're back at the tower."

Robin nodded. "How long have I been out?"

Beast boy pulled up his communicator and pressed a small button. "About an hour and a half."

"Has any one made contact?"

Beast boy shook his head. "No." He returned his communicator to his belt. With a shiver he rubbed his arms. "I hope they are OK. Star went after the jet alone."

"What?" Robin's eyes widened. "Why?"

"She was upset, duh!" Beast Boy tossed his arms in the air. "She thought you were toast!"

Robin blinked. "Is she all right?"

Beast Boy lowered his arms slowly. "I don't know."

Robin frowned. "You don't know?"

"No." Beast Boy replied, matching Robin's frown. "I went after you. Starfire was beating the jet to a pulp. Cy and Rae wanted to continue after the ship." Beast Boy folded his arms. "When Raven said you were still alive I jumped out and went after you."

"Beating the jet to a pulp?" Robins eyes widened.

"Yeah. She flipped. Cyborg said that the hull was starting to get cracks in it."

Shock flooded the leader of the Titans as he tried to picture the sight. "She was that upset?"

Beast Boy nodded and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm sure they took the ship down. If Starfire could crack the hull then Cyborg could Definitely blast it to bits!"

"Maybe." Robin said. "How long ago has it been since you tried to contact them?"

"Half an hour, maybe longer."

Robin carefully retrieved his communicator and pressed the main button. Static met him and a small spray of sparks erupted from the gadget's seam. With a sigh he returned it to it's holster. "It must have fried when the ship was hit."

"Mine works." Beast Boy pulled his up and opened the communication's channel. "BB to Titans, come in Titans." Static met his green ears. "Yo, any body out there?" There was no reply.

Robin shivered and pulled him self tighter together. "We can wait here by the ship. They'll find us."

Beast Boy nodded and moved over to the ships hull. It was still warm and occasionally tossing embers in to the rapidly darkening skies. Robin joined Beast Boy. As they sat in silence a long and low cry floated up from the mountain.

"Wolves?" Robin's eyebrows arched. "What would they be doing this far up?"

Beast boy stood and stepped away from the ship. "I don't know." The howl was repeated and Beast Boy motioned for Robin to stay quiet. After a moment Beast Boy darted to the top of the ruined ship and gave his own hollow howl. A chorus of lonely wails rolled up the craggy mountain side. Robin shivered at the sound.

Beast Boy dropped back down from the ship and crouched next to Robin.

"Well, what are they doing?" Robin asked, eyebrow raised.

"Starving."

"Why did they come up here? There's no food on the top of this mountain."

Beast Boy's face soured. "Yes there is."

oOoOoOoOo

Starfire had not meant to fall asleep. With the day's events having drained her, however, she had. The fight with the jet had sapped her of nearly all her energy. Now with her rage and fear at what she had thought to be Robin's death gone, she had calmed. Safely tucked in the warm cockpit she had felt safe and reassured that soon she and her leader would be reunited. With Raven tucked in behind her, speaking in her quiet and placid voice, Starfire had nodded off.

Now she was unresponsive to the world around her as Cyborg cradled her in his arms as he and Raven made there way to the medical bay in side the tower. Silently the weary Titans moved through the long halls until the room they sought welcomed them. Cyborg laid the sleeping tameranian on the center bed and began to turn on various wall mounted monitors.

"She's fine." Raven said quietly. "She's just exhausted."

"And I'm one to be over cautious." Cyborg replied with an equally quite voice.

"A good policy." Raven said with a small tip of her hooded head. "Should we wake her when we go searching for Robin?"

"If she's rested by then. It's going to take a little work getting the _T Ship _in ship shape again."

"I didn't notice any problems when we returned."

"I did. Aside from refueling I need to readjust her tracking equipment. If I don't we'll never find Rob and BB out there."

"I see." Raven turned her gaze back to the sleeping form in front of her. "How long will it take?"

"Two, maybe three hours." Cyborg replied. The equipment was all rhythmically humming now. Working quickly with tender hands he attached several weirs to Starfire's slim body.

"Keep an eye on her while I work on the other patient?"

Raven nodded.

"Call me if she wakes up."

"I will."

* * *

Ok, I know starving wolves don't just roam around mountains randomly. Especialy not the Rocky mountains. (They did once though TT) I like wolves. They are really nifty animals. I've watched documeteries and read up on them manny times. So I KNOW I'm making a big mistake in my logic, but then again I just don't see Robin or Beast Boy runing away from starving chipmunks. XD  



	4. Chapter 4

The whole mountain had been swallowed up in fog and clouds under a moon less sky. Phantom shapes loomed like dead giants in every direction. Between their broken and jagged forms ghost like figures danced. Gleaming eyes sunken back in to skeletal frames peered through the gloom keenly, hungrily. Sprawled some where between the mist and the crags the T Ship's broken half lay black and dead. It's sparks long gone and it's warmth no more than a memory it rested like the bones of an ancient whale. Huddled next to the cadaverous vehicle two youths trembled from cold and fear.

Beast Boy had long before abandoned the human form for a larger and more cold resistant creature. He was now towering above and around Robin in the shape of a massive woolly Mammoth. Robin sat huddled against the warm hulking flank. The cold had numbed the boy wonders snapped bone, but it had not completely erased the pain. As he huddled and gazed dully out in to the night he rubbed the wound subconsciously.

In the distance one wolf came daringly closes. It's skeletal frame showed through it's matted and mangy fur. With a snarl it stepped closer still until Beast Boy hurled a large snow ball at it. The wolf disappeared with a startled yelp back in to the shadow world where it had come from.

From behind him Robin could feel Beast Boy change back in to his human form. The green Titan then stepped up to Robin and huddled up next to him. "We have to leave this place or the wolves will get us."

"Just kill them." Robin said bitterly through his chattering teeth.

Beast Boy pulled away with a snort. "What? No!"

Robin turned to his smaller companion. "They are trying to kill us. They'll starve to death up here any way. You'd be doing them a favor."

"I'm not going to kill them." Beast Boy's ears dropped slightly. "Besides, I'd have to hunt them down one at a time. The second I go after one the rest of them would attack you."

"I can handle it."

Beast Boy snorted again. "If one of them got it's jaws on you the only way you would be able to get rid of it would be to let it have what ever it bit." He reached over and poked Robin's arm causing the Titan leader to yelp. "And they'd go for your arm first."

Robin pulled his arm closer to his body and continued rubbing it. "If we leave Cyborg and the others may not be able to find us."

"My communicator still works." Beast Boy argued. Another wolf stepped in to view. It was larger and less mangy than the other had been. With a savage growl it approached the two teens. Beast Boy morphed in to a tiger and took a swipe at the wolf. The wolf ran off, but did not go far.

Beat Boy returned to Robin's side and leaned his now massive furry body against his freezing team mate.

"OK. Maybe your right." Robin admitted as he pulled his cape tight around him self. "But how do we get out of here? We can't just walk."

He felt Beast Boy shift again. This time the smaller Titan remained leaning against him. "I could carry you. Not by air though. I'd freeze in minutes as a pterodactyl. Maybe as the Mammoth."

"They didn't seem to be afraid of you as a Mammoth." Robin's voice was trembling.

"That's the biggest and warmest thing I can think of though."

Robin nodded slowly. "Will you be able to see your way?"

"You have a flash light in your belt, don't you?"

Robin nodded again.

"Give it to me."

With shaking hands Robin retrieved the light and handed it back to Beast Boy. The green Titan flicked it on and aimed it out in to the darkness. Two wolves scrambled out of it's beam.

"This should be all right." Beast Boy pulled back and stood. "You keep an eye on my back side and I'll worry about getting us down the mountain."

"OK." Robin rose stiffly to his feet and wrapped his good arm around his chest. "Are you sure you can make it out of here?"

"It's that or get eaten." Beast Boy changed in to the massive prehistoric elephant and knelt down. Robin reluctantly scrambled up and perched on to the fluffy green back. Beast Boy picked the light up with his trunk and, with one last look back at the ship, started off in to the craggy unknown.

Starfire woke up and rolled to her side. The moon was out and the stars were glittering in the sky. Slowly she sat up and stretched. "What a Glorious night!" She stretched again and noticed that some thing was tugging gently on her skin. She lowered her arms and looked down at her self. Her eyes widened in shock as she discovered several wires firmly adhered to her body. "What is this?"

From a chair near by Raven's voice floated over. "Starfire, are you awake?"

The tameranian turned around and looked her gothic team mate over. "I was not dreaming of a jet then?"

Raven, having obviously fallen asleep at some point, had strands of hair falling over her eyes and face. She shook her head 'no' causing the strands to sway back and forth.

"Is Robin found?" Starfire asked.

"Cyborg is getting the _T Ship _ready to go out and look. All we can do now is wait for him to finish."

"But we can fly!" Starfire protested.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." Raven said dryly. "If we were to go out and look our selves we may render our selves useless if Robin and Beast Boy are in trouble."

Looking discouraged Starfire sighed. "I understand."

"I'm sorry. I wish we were out looking right now."

Starfire pulled her knees up and hugged them. "What if he is hurt?"

Raven sighed and stood. She walked over to Starfire and sat down on the bed. "Robin and Beast Boy can care for them selves."

"I know. I am just worried for our friends."

"Well then you are not alone." Raven said quietly.

Cyborg slammed the panle closed and brushed off his hands. "There ya' go baby. All better."

The lonely half of the T ship sat long and shimmering. All evidence of it's previous encounter with the monstrous jet were gone. It was now refueled and ready for it's next task.

With a touch of pride Cyborg patted the ship. "Good as new and ready to go hunting, arn't you?"

Cyborg did not expect the ship to reply and there for nearly jumped out of his metallic skin when his communicator chimed. Chuckling off the momentary fright he picked his communicator up and switched it on. "What's up?"

"Starfire is awake and wants to know how much longer you will be." Raven's grave voice filtered through.

"I'm done now. Grab the emergency medical supplies. and meet me down here in five minutes."

"Understood." The communicator chirped as Raven terminated the conversation.

Again Cyborg patted the ship. This time the pride he had felt was gone, replaced with worry. "You had better be ready to go hunting."

Beast Boy waisted no time during his flight down the mountain. Each step, while placed firmly and steadily, was a hurried one. From atop his back Robin tossed out one or two small flash bombs at the pursuing wolves. Though the bright explosions momentarily stunned the savage beasts it did not stop them.

"They are catching up to us." Robin said through clenched teeth.

He felt the massive body under him pick up speed. Behind them the largest wolf in the pack was racing towards them. Robin pulled out another flash bomb and gave it a toss. The small marble sized device burst and filled the landscape with light for a moment. The wolf yipped and halted in it's tracks. After a moment it shook it's head and started running again.

"These things must be mad!" Robin said as he drew his cape around him self again.

After several more minutes of running Beast Boy started to slow down. His sides were heaving. Robin move up to Beast Boy's shoulders and looked down.

"What's wrong?"

The trunk waved the flash light all around. Small trees no more than a foot high dotted the landscape.

"We reached the tree line?"

The massive head nodded.

"We can build a fire then." Robin said. "Can you go on further?"

Beast Boy nodded again and continued to trudge through the snow. A growl from behind them sent Robin scrambling for another flash bomb. After he through it the flash reviled several wolves baring down on them.

"See if you can find a cave. We can build a wall of fire around it and stay in it for the night."

Beast Boy started waving the flash light around as he ran. Ten, maybe fifteen minutes latter he slowed and came to a stop. A crack in the rock wall eight feet up was just wide enough for them to squeeze in.

"That should work, we won't even need a fire." Robin said with a small smile. Suddenly to his surprise the massive green trunk lifted him and set him in the crevasse. Beast Boy let go then and stepped back.

"Where are you going?"

With out even trying to reply Beast Boy handed up the flash light. He than shifted in to a small deer and darted off. Seconds latter the wolves thundered hungrily after him. Robin leaned out of the stony alcove and shone the light after the starving pack.

"BEAST BOY NO!" Robin's voice was swallowed up in the miniature forest.

As the sounds of the wolves faded in to the darkness he drew him self back in to the cave and pulled his knees up. Grumbling he dug out his communicator only to remember it was busted. Angrily he gave it a hearty toss. It smacked in to the cavern wall and bounced out in to the night.

Weary and worried Robin pulled his cape tight around his body and started rubbing his broken, and now swelling, arm. "Stupid. That was just stupid." He said angrily.

Some where in the distance a wolf howled. The other joined it. As Robin listened his stomach flopped and tightened. Though he lacked the understanding Beast Boy had for the animals he decided the sound seemed like some horrifying grim victory song. Forcing all manner of gruesome images to stay out of his mind he curled up tighter. Seconds ticked by, then minutes. After a while the wolves quieted and all was still.

Hanging his head Robin huddled as far back as he could. "Beast Boy."

A moment latter, after hearing a tapping on the stone in front of him, his head snapped back up. A green owl was standing at the door way, preening it's ruffled feathers.

"Beast Boy!"

The smaller Titan shifted to his human form and grinned. "In the still attached flesh!"

"I thought.. how did...? That was the STUPIDEST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE!"

Beast Boy chuckled. "I can argue that. Now are you going to hog that cape of yours or are you going to let me in before I freeze to death?"

Shaking his head Robin lifted half of the cape and let Beast Boy huddle up against him.

"Hay, Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever do some thing like that again."

Beast Boy yawned. "Don't worry, I'll think of another way to be stupid."

Robin didn't reply, he was all ready asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chappy took so long.

Chap 5

* * *

Cyborg sighed as he ran his hands over the battered hull of the second half of the T ship. "It's totaled. A complete write off. There's nothing I can do."

"What about our friends?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg looked back at her. She was hovering, shrouded in the golden rays of the morning sun, her hair drifted about her body in gold-orange strands.

"I don't know Star."

"We should have looked for them our selves Raven." She said, worry giving way to frustration.

"You know we could not." Raven said, a hint of worry in her own voice.

Starfire sighed and nodded. "Yes."

"I'll try to pick up some thing with my optical systems." Cyborg reached up to his temple and pressed a small button. His eye glowed red for a moment. He stretched the snow and ice for nearly fifty yards were fragments of the ship's hull. Some of them, he noted with a small frown, appeared to have blood on them. Focusing one one of the larger chunks he strode over the frozen ground and picked it up. A streak of green blood decorated it's sharper side.

"Cyborg, over here." Raven called.

He dropped the metallic chunk and walked over to the port side of the downed ship. A half ring of green fur tufts lined the ground around a small patch of slightly bloodied ice.

"They were here, and Robin did survive the crash."

"Is he still alive?" Starfire asked as she hovered over the spot.

"I should think so. I doubt BB would cart Robin off if he wasn't." Cyborg replied.

Raven made no comment as she drifted off. "There are wolf tracks every where."

Starfire wrung her hands together. "Were the devoured?"

"I doubt it, Star. I think they took off, trying to get away from the wolves." Cyborg said as he knelt to inspect the ground closer. "I see big foot prints."

"Beast Boy." Raven said. "He must have fled with Robin."

"We must HURRY!" Starfire said firmly. "They could be any where! They could be harmed! Or worse."

"Let's not be rash." Raven said smoothly.

"I am not a skin irritation!" Starfire spat.

"That's not..." Raven sighed. "I'm ready to head out if you are done here Cyborg."

"I'm done here."

"Wonderful! We can start searching again!" Starfire drifted back to the operational half of the _T ship.  
_

_

* * *

_

For a just a moment, before sleep had completely vanished from Robin's mind, he thought him self to be back in the tower. Then the pain in his arm brought him back to reality. With a soft moan he opened his eyes and gazed at the rock wall inches from his face. He tried to roll on to his back, but met up with some thing both soft and warm. Turning his head as far as he could he saw Beast Boy's back. The green Titan was tangled up in much of Robin's cape. Not wishing to wake his team mate yet Robin reached up with his good arm and released the cloth from his shoulders.

Sitting up was surprisingly more painful than Robin expected it would be. As he stretched as best he could in the small rocky space he noticed just how stiff he felt. All along his back and side he felt little scratched he hadn't noticed until then. As he was inspecting his back his stomach growled and reminded him that his last meal had been nearly 24 hours ago.

Deciding that it was best to see if Beast Boy was injured at all Robin reached over and gave him a small nudge. "Beast Boy, wake up."

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

Robin gave him another nudge. "Come one, wake up. It's morning."

Beast Boy's eye lids fluttered open and he sat up. "Wha?"

"We need to get back up that mountain."

"Mountain?" He looked around and blinked. "Oh."

"We have to get back up there and wait for Cyborg and the others."

Beast boy shook his head. "I can fly up there, but we can't walk. The flash bombs you used caused a couple of avalanches."

"Can't you fly us both up there?"

"The only animal large enough to get us both up in to the air is a pterodactyl. No fur, no feathers. I'd freeze solid in two minutes."

Robin's shoulders dropped a little. The sudden action sent a new wave of pain through his arm. When he winced Beast Boy came closer and looked the arm over.

"It's not going to set like that is it?"

Robin looked down at the disfigured limb. "Maybe. The bone needs to be set and soon."

"Like this week?"

"Like yesterday." Robin replied with a grimes. "It needs to be set before it starts to heal like this. I'm not really up for getting my arm broken twice just to fix it."

"So what are you going to do?" Beast boy asked.

"There's nothing I can do my self. If it were my leg that had broken I could have set it my self. But to set a bone I need both hands. Both arms."

"Oh." Beast boy said, his ears drooped a little.

"But you can set it."

"WHAT?" Beast boy recoiled. "Me? NO WAY!" He shook his head.

"Beast Boy! It needs to be done."

"How?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Just do what you learned in the emergency first aid classes." Robin replied, trying to sound calm and sure.

"But I didn't pay attention to any of those. I can't do first aid."

"You already did." Robin argued. "You saved me up on that mountain top. If it wern't for you I would be dead."

Beast Boy looked down at the stony floor. "I guess." He looked back up, worried. "But what if I hurt you or make it worse?"

"I trust you will be careful enough not to make it worse." Robin said making sure he sounded confident.

"But will I hurt you?"

Robin was silent for a moment. "It will hurt. But It's not like I haven't had broken bones set before."

"Yeah, but there were pain-killers involved!" Beast Boy folded his arms. "I say we wait for Cyborg."

"And I say it's my arm. I can't fight with it crooked like this." Robin lifted his arm to show Beast Boy. "Look at it." He said, his voice starting to hint at his dejection.

Beast Boy bit his lower lip and studied the limb for a moment. Finally he sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"First off go gather some sticks for a splint. I have a couple of ace Band-aid wraps in my belt we can use, but we'll need to brace the bones for them to stay in place."

"Ok. I'll be right back." Beast Boy changed in to a hawk and made his way to the edge of the cave. With a little shake of his feathers he jumped in to the open frigged air.

As Robin waited for Beast Boy's return he put his cape back on and pulled out one of the ace band-aids. After that he dug though his utility belt in search of any thing else that might be helpful. There were still more flash bombs, a half dozen bird-arangs, several hooks and a lines for grappling, A magnifying glass, two jolly ranchers (Blue raspberry flavored ones, Starfire's favorite), and several odds and ends that would help him track a criminal in the urban setting. He grabbed the two candies and popped one in his mouth while he cleaned off the magnifying glass. Now that the sun was up he could start a fire with the small clear disk.

Flapping wings and a rush of cold air alerted Robin to Beast Boy's return. In the now Hawk shaped Titan's beak and talons were several sturdy sticks. Beast Boy shape shifted again and scooped the small bundle up. "These will do right?"

"Perfectly." Robin replied. He handed the other blue candy to Beast Boy. "This is the only time I let you have just candy for brakefast."

Beast Boy smiled faintly as he took the candy. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Robin said. He sighed then and looked up at Beast Boy. "I think the cave is to small and dark. We'll have to move out side."

Beast Boy nodded and hopped out of the cave's small mouth. A moment latter a green trunk was beckoning Robin to come out. Robin crept to the cave's edge and the hopped down on to Beast Boy's mammoth back. Beast Boy than sat down and let Robin slide off to the ground. Beast Boy then shifted back to human form and walked over to where Robin had landed.

"You sure about this? I mean Cyborg would be way better at this than me."

"Cyborg isn't here yet and we don't know how long he'll be." Robin replied as he leaned against the jagged stone wall. "It's already starting to mend. If we don't do this now I'll have to have it broken again latter to straighten it."

"Right." Beast Boy gathered up the fallen sticks and approached Robin solemnly. "Just tell me what to do."

Robin nodded and stretched out his arm. It was trembling slightly. "Just pull the arm straight and try to move the bone back in place."

"That's it?"

"More or less." Robin said. He licked his lips then and resettled in the snow. "You might want to take a bigger form. Just in case."

Beast Boy nodded and set the sticks down next to Robin. "Ok." He stepped back again and changed in to a gorilla. Gently he took Robins fractured, shaking, arm in his now gargantuan hands. The thin limb looked more brittle than the sticks he had gathered. Beast Boy looked down at his leader and grunted inquisitively.

"I'm ready." Though Robin's voice was firm his frame was shaking slightly. "Just be quick, OK?"

Beast Boy nodded. Resining him self to the task he looked down at the limb and the limb only. Even through his now thick skin he could feel little tremors running through the arm. Taking a breath he gave the limb a steady pull in both directions and guided the bone back in to place with his large thumb. Robin whimpered quietly, but did not cry out. Beast Boy wasn't sure if that was a better reaction or not. When he was sure the limb was straight he shifted back to his human form and looked up in to Robin's face. The boy wonder was ashen. Beast Boy felt his stomach knot up as Robin pulled his arm back and curled up around it.

"Are you ok?"

Robin shook his head 'no'.

"Should we splint it now?" Beast Boy asked as he reached for the now straight limb.

"Give me a minute." Robin's voice was thick and raw.

"Ok." With nothing better to do Beast Boy sat on his haunches and watched helplessly as the Titan leader doubled over and buried his face in his knees. With a low groan Robin started to rock back and forth. After a minute of this rhythmic motion he tossed his head back with a gasp.

"That hurt like hell." He rasped.

"You ok now?"

Robin nodded and swallowed. "I will be." He looked down and forced a smile. "You did that quick. Thanks."

Beast Boy looked down at the snow between his feet. "No problem."

"Hay, it had to be done." Robin's voice was leveling out and firming up. "Pain comes with the job."

"I suppose." Beast Boy said as he looked up. "Should I put the splint on now?"

"Yeah." Robin said. He layed his head back again and took another deep breath. "Make sure it's good and tight. But not _too_ tight."

"Gotcha'." Beast Boy said with a nod. As he busied him self with applying the splint he tried to recall all of the First aid classes he had been dragged through Silently he promised him self that he would never, _**ever**_, not pay attention again!


	6. Chapter 6

Oi... I'm DONE with the story! So that means I'll be editing and up loading chapters now. I wanted to have it all finished so I could make sure it all worked start to finish, and I hope you all like how it's come out.

I'll be adding chapters as I edit them. Do keep your eyes open for updates as more will come soon. I hope.

6

Cyborg landed the _T Ship _next to the snowy mound that sprawled before the search party. The ragged dirty snow, an apparent avalanche, had flowed up and over some of the glacieral walls. The slide stretched for nearly two miles down the rugged mountain slope.

Starfire was the first out of the T Ship, closely followed by Raven.

"What has happened here?" Starfire asked, her hand resting in a light fist over her heart.

"Avalanche." Raven replied. "The snow was disturbed and flowed down the mountain side."

Starfire floated up a few feet and scanned the filthy snow and ice. "You do not think that our friends were harmed in this, do you?" She looked down at Raven with wide frightened eyes.

"I don't know." The gothic Titan replied.

Cyborg's foot steps could be heard behind them as he walked over the crusty snow. "_T Ship _can't get any clear readings with all of the rocks around here bouncing the radar around."

"I don't feel any thing here." Raven looked up at Cyborg. "But that doesn't mean that they arn't here."

Starfire rose higher. "I do not see any thing."

"Try the communicator." Raven suggested.

Cyborg nodded and pulled his communicator out. "Yo, BB, Robin, can you hear me?" He frowned when only static answered him. "Nothing."

"They could be down the mountain further." Raven said, trying to sound hopeful.

"Do you really think so, friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I said maybe. I don't know."

Starfire drifted back down to the earth. "I do not want them to have been covered with an avian launch."

"Avalanche." Cyborg said quietly. "They should be in range, even if they made it to the bottom of the mountain."

Raven looked back at the ship. "If the _T Ship's _radar is malfunctioning because of the rocks, then the communicator could also be affected."

"True." Cyborg said with a sigh.

"Are they here or not?" Starfire asked, her brow furrowed.

"We can't tell." Raven replied.

Starfire's shoulders dropped.

Hay Star, we'll find them. I'm sure Robin and Green Bean are fine." Cyborg smiled and place a reassuring hand on Starfire's shoulder. "They can take care of them selves."

"Yes." Starfire said. "But I would rather have US take care of them."

"So what do we do?" Raven asked.

Cyborg pulled his hand back and put the communicator away. "I suppose we'll have to search this place out first. How soon do you think we can sift through this snow?"

Raven looked over at the slide. "An hour, maybe more."

"Lets try to cut that in half. If they are under there then every second is going to count."

Raven nodded. With a grim face she lifted her hand. A car sized chunk of snow and ice lifted in a black ball of energy and slowly disintegrated.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked. He and Robin were again sitting in the small rocky alcove. Before Robin could formulate a reply his stomach rumbled. Both Titans looked down at Robin's grumbly middle.

"I guess that candy wasn't enough."

Beast Boy pulled the candy Robin had given him out of his pocket. "Want part of this one?"

"No, that's all right." Robin said as he waved the candy off. "I suppose our priority right now is to find food and water. If I had my bo staff I could hunt for..." Beast Boy's eyes widened. "... things." Robin finished lamely.

"You wouldn't kill an animal in front of me, would you?" Beast Boy asked, shocked.

"No." Robin sighed. "There arn't any plant foods out there though."

"I can eat likens." Beast Boy said as he popped the candy in his mouth. "But they don't taste very good."

"Likens?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy nodded. "You know, that ugly scabby stuff that grows on rocks. Caribou eat that all the time."

"Oh. Right."

"We could eat the little pine nuts from the pine trees like squirrels do. But all the trees around here are to small to make nuts." Beast Boy continued. "And I don't just want to eat the trees. They'r too..." He paused and thought for a moment.

"Woody?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Yeah."

"I suppose we don't have any other choice than to go farther down the mountain."

Beast Boy frowned. "But what if Cyborg can't find us?"

"We can't stay here. If we do we'll starve or freeze to death at night."

Beat Boy's ears dropped.

"You still have your communicator. Cyborg will be able to contact us with that."

Beast Boy grinned. "My communicator, of coarse." He reached down for it and frowned when it wasn't on his belt. With an irritated flick of his ears he patted his pockets down. When that turned up nothing he franticly reached in to his pockets and turned them in side out. "Oh no."

"Don't tell me you lost it." Robin said, his voice holding a tight fear.

"I must have dropped it when I was running from those wolves last night. Robin... I'm sorry." He looked up, eyes wide and watery. "Now we'll NEVER be found."

Forcing him self to be calm Robin asked, "Where did you go last night? Do you remember?"

Beast Boy shook his head 'no'. "I don't know where I went. I was running and I tripped. The wolves caught up to me and I panicked." He looked down at the floor of the small cave. "I'm sorry."

Robin sighed, frustrated. "It's ok Beast ... They got you?" His eyes widened slightly.

"Sort of." Beast Boy looked back up. When I fell I turned back in to me. The leader caught up and bit my boot. I had to kick it to get it off of me. Then I changed in to a bird and came back here."

Robin glanced down at Beast Boy's boots. He couldn't see any damage, but he doubted the green Titan would lie. Especially considering how frantic and vicious the wolves had been. "It's ok." He said, letting go of his own frustration. "We'll just have to find a town or some thing and call home."

"Maybe. Hay, do you think you could fix yours?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin reached for his but stopped.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I through mine."

The green Titan raised his eye brow. "Why?"

"I was angry." Robin looked up and rubbed the back of his head. "I think I broke it for good."

Beast Boy blinked. "Now we'll NEVER EVER be found!"

"Yes we will." Robin's voice was firm. "We just have to get our selves out of this mess. We'll start by looking for your communicator. It can't be that far away. And we'll be able to track where you went by the prints you left in the snow."

Beast Boy remained glum looking. "I ran pretty far. It could be miles away."

"Then we'll just have to walk all those miles." Robin said resolutely. "Now lets get going. The more we sit around and argue about it the less day light we'll have."

Beast Boy nodded and made his way to the caves entrance. Once more he hopped out and shifted in to a mammoth. Once again Robin hoped on to Beast Boy's back and slid to the ground. After Beast Boy changed back he looked at Robin thoughtfully.

"Do you want me to carry you again? You'll stay warmer that way."

"No. I'll be fine. Besides, you need to conserve your energy just as much as I do. And you've done plenty all ready."

"You sure?"

Robin nodded. "I'm sure." He gave Beast Boy a pat on the back and started walking, following the tracks in the snow. Beast Boy warped his arms around him self and trudged after the Titan leader.


	7. Chapter 7

Threw/Through ... goodness. Well that's what I get for spell checking when I'm half asleep. My poor spell checker hates me now too. You should see how it spazzes with words like Tameranian and the like. One day I'll take the whole story down and rework it. Then it'll be PERFECT.

Any way, you said you wanted more, well here is more. I hope you like it!

* * *

7

* * *

The first avalanche had been cleared hours before. Now the second one was cleared. As the Titans landed near the third avalanche Starfire hung her head. 

"Do you think they could be in this one?"

"We don't know, Star." Raven said as she opened the canopy. The gothic Titan hovered above the craft and looked around. With out prompt she drifted over and started to lift and sift the snow.

Cyborg jumped out of the ship and trudged over to the avalanches edge and started scanning it with his mechanical eye.

Starfire lifted her self in to the air and glared angerly at the snow. Tameran and always been a warm place and there had never, to her knowledge, been any snow. Not even on the highest mountain peak. In the past she had thought her people had missed out on much by not being able to have an earth like winter, but now she thought different. Now she hated the white frozen water. She hated it for hiding Robin from her, hated it for being cold. And hated it for being so quiet.

With a heated scowl she drifted up next to Cyborg. "Any thing?"

"Not yet, Starfire." He replied.

She looked down. More snow. It was just laying under her feet like a silent shroud of ash after a fire. "Why can not we call for our friends?" She asked.

"We tried that." Raven said darkly.

"I mean like this..." She took a deep breath in.

"Star NO! You'll cause an..."

"ROBIN! BEAST BOY!"

* * *

Robin and Beast Boy were huddled close as they silently struggled through the snow. Robin's cape had once again been stretched to cover both of them as they made their way down the mountain. They walked in silence, each lost in though, until Robin halted and snapped his head up. 

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I thought I heard Starfire."

Both he and Beast Boy turned and looked back up the mountain. Beast boy stepped forward and morphed in to a dog. He lifted his ears and strained to pick up any sound what so ever. Then, with a yelp, he jumped back and returned to his human form. "Robin, that's not Star, its an..."

* * *

"Avalaunch!" Raven cried. She rushed down and grabbed Cyborg as the snow and ice under him gave way. The landscape trembled and began to roll away as if it was suddenly made of water. 

Shocked beyond belief Starfire hovered where she was and watched, mesmerized, as the snow slid away. She was so engrossed with the sight she failed to notice as the _T Ship _lost ground and started sliding towards her.

"STAR LOOK OUT!" Cyborg shouted.

Starfire snapped out of her trance and looked back just in time to see the _T Ship_ rolling towards her. She screamed and shot up in to the air.

"Don't let it go down the mountain!" Cyborg shouted as he flailed his arms.

"Stop!" Raven wobbled in the air. "I don't want to drop you."

"But the ship!"

"I will get it!" Starfire said as the ship rolled further and further down the mountain. She turned and bit her lip. It was a big vehicle, but it was also their only way to get Robin and Beast Boy off the mountain safely once they were found. Glad to finally have a task to perform that was actually going to be help full Starfire dove for the ship.

Raven drifted over to a large protruding bolder and sat Cyborg down on it. "I'll go help her."

"Hurry!" Cyborg said. He than sat down to watch as both female Titans flew off after the _T ship_.

* * *

Robin and Beast Boy instantly forgot about their search for the lost communicator as the mountain rumbled angerly. Small snow balls started to form at their feet and roll past them. Twenty or so yards above them the snow shifted and started sliding towards them. 

"Run, RUN!" Beast Boy shouted as he gave Robin a shove. The two Titans took off as fast as they could.

"Beast Boy, get out of here, fly away!" Robin gasped.

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"That's an order!" Robin snapped.

"Well I'm going to disobey it!" Beast Boy retorted. The smaller green Titan wracked his brain trying to think of an animal that could get them both out of the avalanche's way. While a cheetah may have been able to out run it he would never be able to carry Robin. A horse or some other hooved creature would have been large enough to support the Titan leader, but Beast Boy knew he would never be fast enough.

"We're doomed!" He said as he glanced back.

"Shut up and RUN!" Robin grabbed Beast Boy's arm and pulled him on. While they ran more smaller patches of snow broke away from the ground and joined the ever growing moving hill of snow and ice barreling down behind them. It rolled hard and heavy, swallowing up the three foot trees and devouring boulders that stood in front of it.

Not daring to look back both Titans ran as hard and as fast as they could. Sweat sprung up on Robin's brow first. Then Beast Boy began to perspire. "Domed!" Beast Boy gasped.

Robin ignored him and forced him self to go faster. Then, as the ran up and over a small mound of snow and brambles, they came to a cliff's edge.

Both cried out in shock and stopped dead in their tracks. Robin let go of Beast Boy and peered out over the edge before cursing.

Beast Boy looked back at the rapidly approaching snow. Frowning he turned back to Robin. "Go!"

"Where?" Robin asked, panting.

Beast Boy didn't reply. He grabbed Robin's shoulders in stead and shoved him hard and fast off the cliff's edge. Then with one more glance back he too dove off the edge.

* * *

Starfire shoved with all of her might against the ship's side as Raven quickly erected a wall of black energy. The ship slowed and finally, after much effort force out by the girls, came to a halt. Starfire gasped and leaned against the ship's side. It had landed, tanks to Raven's quick thinking and a little energy working, on it's belly. It was dented and battered, but did not seem crippled in any way. 

"We did it." Starfire sighed, relieved.

"Yes, thank goodness." Raven floated down and landed next to the tameranian. "I'll go get Cyborg, you stay here and make sure the ship doesn't move again. The snow under it looks unstable."

"I have come to believe that this whole mountain is unstable." Starfire's voice was laced with anger.

"I will not argue with you there." Raven replied as she floated up. "I'll be back in a moment."

Starfire nodded and braced the ship. "I will not let it fall a second time!"

"Good." Raven floated off.

Starfire sighed and rested her head against the frigid metal. "Robin, where are you?"

* * *

"BEAST BOY!" Robin screamed. The green Titan was diving after him. Robin watched as Beast Boy stretched and reshaped him self in to the giant winged lizard he had been so ferociously avoiding. With a strangled cry Beast Boy dove down and grabbed Robin's shoulders. 

Echoing in a thundering rumble the snow shot out from the cliff above them and sprayed out in a mist. A large frozen cloud hung, glittering in the air for a moment, before rushing down and engulfing the two Titans. Beast Boy shrieked as the ice crystals rushed over him. Stubbornly he refused to change to a warmer animal. Instead he flapped his cold numbed wings and desperately looked for a place to land. Below him and Robin the forest was taller and thicker. The trees were no longer dwarfed shrubs, but large and foreboding conifers. There were very few bald patches in the woods.

Glaring with determination Beast Boy dove for the largest clearing. The snow fell behind him and crashed in to the frozen earth below. A second spray of ice crystals rushed him, only this time from below. He shrieked again and winced as he felt his wings trembling. He flapped them again, fearing that they would give out under the stress of the cold, and forced him self to go faster towards the tree-less ground. It was a strenuous minute before he reached it. With a sigh of relief he dropped Robin and let him self glide on.

* * *

Cyborg patted the T ship and smiled. "She's all right!" 

"Wonderful!" Starfire would have jumped at the first good news she had heard sense the morning before, but she was still holding the ship in place.

"Lets get her moved to some place safer and then we'll go look some more." Cyborg said. He climbed in to the ship and Raven followed him.

"You can let go now Starfire." Raven called.

She let go and rubbed her arms. "Will we find Robin this time?"

"I hope so Star, I really do."

* * *

Ohhhh, what's going to happen to those poor Titan boys now? XD 


	8. Chapter 8

Hay, here is the next chappy! All I can say about it is I think it's a good one. And I hope you all like it! Do let me know what y'all think. I love to hear from you. Even if it's about my many, many, mistakes. lol

* * *

8

* * *

Robin watched as Beast Boy glided over his head and skimmed the tree tops. As the massive green wings brushed the ever greens Robin could see them being torn and scratched. Seconds later, after leaving a path of swaying trees and falling snow, the changeling disappeared from view. 

Staggering to his feet Robin shook the snow and ice off before exploding in to a run. "BEAST BOY?"

There was no reply.

Fear gripped Robin as he hurried through the frozen woods towards where the smallest Titan had vanished. As he fought his way through he passed crushed and broken trees. Then, in the midst of a mass of fallen branches and downed timbers, he spotted Beast Boy, in human form, sprawled out and shaking. His sleeves were tattered and blood was slowly oozing out, staining the battered fabric.

Robin moved as quickly as he could through the devastated woods until he arrived at Beast Boy's quivering side. "Are you all right?" He gasped.

Beast Boy lifted his head and tried to say some thing, but it came out as a cough. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes. "Cold."

"Hold on, I'll get you warmed up." Robin yanked his cape off and wrapped Beast Boy up in it. "I'll start a fire."

The green Titan shook his head. "To slow ... got ... better ... idea ..."

"What?"

"Give me ... your hand."

Robin stretched out his hand reluctantly. Beast Boy closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. With a small moan he changed in to a mouse. Still shivering violently he reached up for Robin's out stretched hand. Understanding Beast Boy's plan Robin scooped up his now ounce sized team mate and held him close. At first Beast Boy's miniature frame continued to tremble, then, slowly, the shaking died down, until at last he was laying limp in Robin's glove.

"Are you OK?" Robin asked, lifting the glove up to better inspect the green teen.

Beast Boy let out a pathetic squeak. Even as a mouse his arms continued to ooze blood. Several dark green drops had formed on Robin's gloved palm.

Worried, Robin gently lowered Beat Boy to the cape and let the tiny Titan slide out of his hand. Beast Boy returned to human form with a rugged groan and curled up.

"Are you still cold?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy nodded.

Robin reached down and rubbed Beast Boy's back. "Will you be all right while I go start a fire?"

"Yes." Beast Boy hissed through clenched teeth.

Robin gave his team mate's shoulder a squeeze before standing and looking around. "Hang on, this shouldn't take long."

* * *

Small, and a sickly yellow, the sun eased it's self down in to the out stretched arms of the snow capped peaks. It's strained light flowed weakly over the glaciers and slopes, turning them all a dingy cream color. Thick dark clouds hung low and clung to the peaks like frightened flocks of sheep. As the clouds settled in for the night they turned to fog. Endlessly they came, blotting out the last small rays of the sun. Finally, in one last suffocating move, the fog blended in with the star-less night sky. 

Raven was nothing more than a phantom in the frigid blackness. The mountain air tugged at her weakly and fingered her bare legs, hungry for their warmth. She fought back a shiver and floated up to Cyborg. With a voice as foreboding as the coming night she said, "I'm done."

"Done?" Cyborg quirked his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"We have been digging through the snow all day. If they were buried out here, they are gone now."

"Gone?" Starfire floated up, her eyes searching Raven for the answer to her question.

Raven sighed. "I don't believe that they are dead. But they wouldn't have survived being buried in snow for this long."

Starfire's shoulders fell. She looked down at the snow under her and took one long deep breath. "What do we do now?"

"We need to go home and refuel." Cyborg said firmly. "We'll eat some thing and get some rest. As soon as it's morning we'll be back."

Starfire rolled her head back and forth slowly. "I do not wish to leave the mountain." She looked up then, her eyes misty. "Please, can we not look a little longer?"

"Star, what good is it going to do Rob and BB if we can't get them home in the _T Ship_?" Cyborg asked. "It needs to refuel, I need to refuel."

She looked back down. "Yes, you are right." She wrapped her arms around her self and sighed. "Let us go then and return as quickly as possible."

"You got it." Cyborg turned and started back to the _T ship_. "Maybe while we are home we'll find some thing we can use."

"Perhaps." Raven said quietly as she followed Cyborg.

Starfire gave the darkening mountain one last searching look before reluctantly following her team mates.

* * *

Little twigs sizzled in the flames while the larger logs hissed in protest. Fist sized stones stood silently around the fire, like stonehenge in miniature. Light leaped up and over them and danced along the ground. It hopped and skipped up and over the two lone figures that sat huddled near by. Boldly the light ignored them and rushed out even further in to the cold forest. It played with the forms and figures, making shadows leap and prance in a frantic, helter-skelter pattern. Catching the light while staying in the shadows were a dozen or so sets of wicked yellow eyes. 

Robin held one stick in his good hand as he watched the eyes watch him. Beast Boy was sitting, in the form of a mountain lion, opposite the fire. Long before night had drawn he had shifted into this form and slept. Now, only half awake, he was licking his tattered arms with his now jagged rasping tongue. Slowly he cleaned the many dozens of wounds, careful not to open them again.

"Do you think the wolves will come for us tonight?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy stopped his bathing and looked up at the gleaming eyes. His ears folded back and he nodded. Then he went back to the rhythmic licking.

"Will you be all right against them?"

The green puma snorted and flicked his tail.

"You don't look so good, you know." Robin edged closer to the fire.

Beast Boy sighed again and slowly changed back to his human form. He winced as his arms shrank back. "I'm fine, Robin. Worry about your self."

"But your..."

Beast Boy interrupted him. "Fully capable of turning in to some sort of small bird and just flying away." He stretched and grit his teeth. "I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine. Your arms were shredded, your running a fever and you are a little green looking."

"I'm FINE." Beast Boy said, looking irritated. "And I've been sick lots of... HAY! I'm ALWAYS green!" He grabbed a hand full of snow and tossed it at the Titan leader.

Robin ducked the make shift weapon with a chuckled. "I just wanted to know if you were actually paying attention."

"Well I am, and I'm fine." He folded his arms, slowly. "If the wolves do get bold, and I have a feeling they will, we can climb a tree for the night."

Robin looked up at the ever greens. "I don't think I can."

"Don't you have some thing in your belt that could get you up a tree?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin looked back down, then dug through his belt. The hooks and line were still there. "Yes, I guess I do."

"Well that should work right?"

Robin nodded. "I think so."

From the shadows a low growl rose. It was followed by several snarls and a number of squealing yapps. Beast Boy's ears dipped again and he hunched down. Wearily he peered in to the forest.

"Think we should start climbing now?" Robin asked as he scooted over to Beast Boy. The green Titan nodded. "What tree?"

Beast Boy looked up and around. "That one." he said as he pointed to a ghostly form in the distance. "But were going to have to make a run for it. The second we leave the fire they'll come after us."

Robin nodded. "I'll get a flash bomb ready. On the count of three we'll make a brake for it."

"Gotcha."

"One ..." Robin pulled a flash bomb out. "... Two ..." He and Beast Boy dug their feet in to the snow. "... THREE!" Both of them exploded in to a run. Beast Boy took the lead while Robin glanced back and threw a flash bomb at the approaching wolves. It slammed in to one of the stones surrounding the fire. Instantly light burst all around, causing the Wolves to jump back. Robin smirked and looked back towards the tree. He lost his footing however, and fell, landing hard on to the frozen ground. He yelped as the sudden stop sent a jolt of pain through his broken arm.

"ROBIN GET UP!" Beast Boy shouted. He was already perched on one of the lower branches.

Robin sat up and shook his head. As he got to his feet he heard an angry snarl right behind him. Cold fear clawed it's way down his spine. His stomach turned and a chill raced through him as he turned. Not more than three feet away the largest wolf stood. It's vicious, drool covered, fangs glittered in the dancing light of the fire. The Alpha wolf was hungering for the Alpha Titan.

"Robin!" Beast Boy urged, quietly. "Come, slowly."

Robin licked his lips. He lifted his foot and set it down gently. The wolf snarled. Reaching down to his belt Robin pulled up another flash bomb. The wolf leaned back, it's body like a spring coiling up, ready to be sprung. Lifting his trembling hand Robin got ready to throw the flash bomb. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw another wolf approach. Then, from his other side, he could hear another one growling.

From behind him he could hear Beast Boy moving about in the tree.

Robin shifted his weight back on to the food he had moved and, taking a deep breath, through the flash bomb as hard and fast as he could. The second the small black sphere left his fingertips he burst in to a full run.

"ROBIN NO!" Beast Boy shouted.

Robin dared not glance back. He could hear the wolves behind him, running only inches from his feet. He briefly wondered why they didn't pounce him, or try to trip him. As quickly as the thought entered his mind it was gone, however, as her neared the tree. Desperately he reached in to his belt and pulled out one of the hooks that had a line. He quickly flung it around once above his head before tossing it up in to the tree's branches. Then he leaped as far and and fast as he could. The line recoiled and for a moment was pulling him up, but the branch that had caught it snapped under the sudden weight and Robin came crashing to the ground at the base of the tree. Before the pain could register Robin leaped again and grabbed the tree's trunk with both hands. As he dug the toes of his boots in to the bark the largest wolf grabbed his ankle and pulled. Robin cried out more in shock than anything else. Desperately he kicked back and managed to land a blow to the beast's snout. As the pack leader fell back two more wolves latched on. One, having grabbed Robin's already bleeding ankle, began to twist and shake it's head. Robin bit back another cry. The second wolf had grabbed his cape and was tugging with all of it's might. Desperately Robin turned and slammed his free foot in to the one that had his wounded ankle. He then un-clasped his cape and jumped again. To his surprise two long furry green arms reached out and grabbed his hands. Beast Boy pulled up as Robin used his feet to half walk, half run up the rough tree bark. His uninjured foot finally landed safely on the branch where Beast Boy was and he dropped down, one leg dangling on either side of the branch.

"Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin could only shake his head and gasp for air.

Down on the ground the wolves tore and ripped at the cape until they were convinced it wasn't food. Then, with hollow cries, they howled up at the Titans.

Robin shuddered and clung to the branch. As his heart slowed from it's explosive pounding the numb from his fear started to wear off. As it did he felt his arm and ankle start to throb. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree's trunk.

"Robin? Robin, stay awake!"

Robin tried to respond, but the pain and exhaustion were over coming him. After a weak struggle to reply he felt the dark forest world slip away in to a quiet oblivion.

* * *

Having refueled and repaired the _T Ship _Cyborg yawed and trudged towards the Titans' Tower's central stair way in hopes of finding the means to refuel him self. As he climbed he felt the toll of the last two day's events creeping in to his systems. His cybernetic half was drained of energy and his organic half was starving. It was a welcome thing, then when he reached the living aria and smelled some thing wafting from the kitchen. 

Raven was floating near the stove, frying some eggs. Starfire was sitting quietly and staring in to a cup of some sort of tea.

"That smells good Rae!" Cyborg said with a small smile.

"I'm glad you think so." She turned to him. "Would you like some eggs?"

He nodded and took a seat opposite Starfire. "Scrambled, if you don't mind."

Raven nodded and returned to cooking.

"What sort of eggs are you gona' have, Star?" Cyborg asked.

"I hunger not."

Raven glanced back with a frown. "Drink your tea."

"I am, friend Raven." Starfire said with a sigh. She lifted the cup and took a sip.

"Hay, Starfire, every thing is going to turn out just fine." Cyborg said gently. "You'll see."

"I hope so." She shoved the tea cup away and stood. "I will be in my bed chamber when you decide to leave."

Raven looked over with a deeper frown as Starfire walked through the kitchen and turned the corner to the hall way. "If she gives in to despair she'll loose her powers when we search tomorrow."

Cyborg took a breath and rubbed his hand over his head. "I'll go talk to her."

Raven nodded. "I'll let you know when your eggs are done."

"Thanks." Cyborg stood and made his way down the hall after Starfire. When he came to her door and knocked there was no answer. "Star?"

A small voice drifted through the dark corridor. "In here."

Cyborg turned and scanned the hall way with his cybernetic eye. Down at the far end of the hall Robin's door was open just a crack. He turned completely and walked up to the Titans' leader's room. "Star, you in there?"

"I am."

"Can I come in?"

"It is not my bed chamber. You have as much right to be here as I do." She replied, some what matter-of-factly.

Cyborg nudged the door open and peered in side. The room was rather chaotic, though in it's own way it was also organized. At one end of the room on Cyborg's left was Robin's bed, still unmade from when he had last slept in it. Starfire was sitting on the bed, her legs drawn up and her head resting on her knees. She was gazing blankly in front of her over the news paper choked coffee table at the far wall. The wall had a bulletin board on it where many pictures of the Titans had been pinned up. The wall across from the door where Cyborg stood was mostly a window that looked over the bay. The city, glowing, sparkling, and reflecting in the shimmering water, looked calm and peaceful.

"You OK?"

"I am unharmed."

Cyborg stepped in to the room. "That's not what I meant."

She looked up, slightly confused. "Did you not just asked me...?"

"I want to know how you are feeling." Cyborg explained softly as he crossed the room and sat down next to the tameraininan.

"I feel..." She looked around with a furrowed brow. "I feel like I am not home."

Cyborg frowned and looked down at his folded hands. "You mean it doesn't feel like home with Robin and Beast Boy gone?"

"Yes." She looked at him. "That is how I feel."

"I feel the same way." He reached over and wrapped his arm around her. "We'll find them tomorrow, I promise."

"You can not make such a claim." She said. "But you can promise to try."

"Then I promise with all of my heart, spleen and possessors to look for Robin and Beast Boy as best I can."

Slowly and faintly she smiled. "I will hold you to that promise."

"Good. Now I want you to promise me some thing." He said as he gave her a squeeze.

"What is that?"

"That you be as happy as you can be for me. It's hard to search when I have two Raven faces to look at all day."

She giggled slightly. "I have not looked like Raven ALL day, have I?"

"Well, no, but most of it."

She lowered her legs and lifted her head. "I will smile for you then, if that will help you look, even if I don't feel like smiling."

Cyborg gave her another Squeeze. "Thanks, Star, that means a lot to me." His stomach gurgled then and he remembered his hunger. "I think I'll go and see if Raven is done with the eggs yet."

"That is a good idea. I will see you early in the morning then?"

Cyborg nodded as he walked over to the door. "You sure will."

She gave him a smile as he stepped out of the room. Driven now by his hunger once more he again sought out the kitchen, but stopped when some thing caught his eye. Beast Boy's door was open slightly and the light was on. With a weary sigh he walked up to the door and nudged it open. Raven was floating in the center of the room, her hood and cloak hanging limply from her sagging shoulders.

"Not you too." Cyborg said as he entered the smallest Titan's bed room. Unlike Robin's room, which had some sort of order to it, Beast Boy's room was cluttered, messy, and looked as though it were a zoo. Cyborg mused silently that in a way the room was much like a zoo. The exuberant green teen had obviously let the room "become a pigsty" or let it "go to the dogs".

Raven turned and lowered her self to the floor. "I'm sorry, I'll go fix your eggs."

Cyborg reached up and held her shoulder. "It's all right, I can fix them."

She looked up, her face more pale than it was normally. Her usually well kept hair was hanging in loose strands every where. "I can do it." Her voice had deepened and become vastly more dark.

"Rae, I know we'll find them."

"Eventually, yes."

"Alive." Cyborg added.

"I know they are alive." Raven pulled away and returned to the middle of the floor. "At least I do not believe that that are dead yet. But I have a terrible feeling that we are running out of time."

Cyborg folded his arms over his broad silver chest. "Yeah, I do too."


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, it has taken me a while to update. I am sorry. But I hope yoiu like this chapter and I should be updating again soon!

As allways, let me know what you think!

* * *

9

* * *

There was a quiet, peaceful, moment where Robin knew only that he had been asleep. Then, like hot acid, searing pain laced it's way up from his ankle and inward from his arm. He curled up and bit back a moan. Memories of being imprisoned in Slade's underground lair flashed through his mind and for one horrifying moment he was too afraid to open his eyes. The sent of pine trees and wood smoke pulled him away from his half awake nightmare slowly, anchoring him to reality. His mind quickened and he blinked. Sun speckled branches from evergreen trees filled his vision. Gritting his teeth Robin shoved him self up on to his good arm and looked around. 

He was in a large nest of fresh pine boughs that had been constructed in the lower branches of a gnarled dead wood. The branches were suprisingly soft and many had been placed over him to form a rough cover. Looking down and over the edge of the nest he saw that the snow at the tree's base was slushy. Little green tufts of grass were poking up from the white slop like little reeds emerging from a wintry lake. The slush, snow and grass covered the ground in splotchy patches around all of the surrounding, mist shrouded, trees. Wooly spruce swayed back and forth, as if shaking off the sleep from their branches. Grand ponderosa pines reached up lazily for the crisp blue sky. The sun, small and chilly, was just peaking over the black and white mountain crown above the tree tops.

The whole landscape had a hush to it. The night creatures were bedding down for the day and the day creatures had not yet come out of their hiding places. The entire view with it's serenity soothed the burning pain from Robin's limbs. He took a long deep breath of the frosty air and closed his eyes. As he exhaled he listened to the soft woodland whispers. Every thing seamed so very still...

... Too still ...

Robin opened his eyes again and realized that he was alone. A twinge of fear crept it's way up his spine as he glanced around. Beast Boy was no where to be seen. Fighting back a wave of panic Robin searched the landscape for clues as to what had become of his green team mate.

He first spotted the wolfen tracks at the base of the tree. They looked as if the wolves had danced and leaped and slid in the slush. Tiny, almost invisible from his perch, were crimson and deep emerald green drops of blood. Claw marks decorated the trunks of several ponderosa, as well as cut deep and cruel in to the ground.

Robin wracked his brain for memories. Memories of a fight, of the nest's construction, of any thing that would tell him what had transpired, but the last and most vivid memory he could gather was of the desperate scramble in to a tree near a make shift camp site. Robin scanned the ground and noticed that there was no burnt out fire pit, no ring of stones. Apparently he had been moved while he was unconscious.

He instinctively reached for his communicator in hopes of hailing his green team mate. But, as his hand grabbed the chilled air and nothing more, he remembered how, in anger from Beast Boy's last disappearance, he had given it a fatal toss. Now he clenched his fist and glared out in to the dawning landscape. Mile after chilled mile the greenery and mist sprawled before him, deathly silent and sluggish. Through the vaprol fog Robin could almost believe that the world around him was only half real. He was alone and the mountain had apparently swallowed up the smallest Titan.

He wished he was dreaming.

And then his stomach snarled, reminding him that this was reality. A reality in which he was weak from an enforced two day fast and to wounded to fight.

* * *

Cyborg stood, fists clenching and un-clenching, as his mechanical eye scanned the snow. Floating not more than two feet behind him Starfire peered out in to the white landscape. To Cyborg's right Raven was hovering, her hands out stretched and her eyes closed. 

"Do you see any thing, friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"Not yet, Star."

They had woken early and, after downing a few power-bars each, had climbed in to the _T Ship _and headed out to search the mountain yet again. It had been dark when they had taken off. As the sun had risen so had their hopes. Starfire had kept her promise and from the moment she had woken until the instant she had asked Cyborg her question she had kept her demeanor cheerful. Raven, while silent, had only spoken positive things. Cyborg in turn had utilized every sensor and scanner he and the _T Ship _had been equipped with in the effort of finding the two missing Titans.

"Maybe we should go down the mountain further." Starfire said.

"Starfire is right." Raven said. "There would be no point staying here. There is no shelter or food. Robin would have wanted to seek out some place where he and Beast Boy would be more safe."

Cyborg turned the scanning part of his eye off. "Well they arn't here. That's for sure."

"So we will go down more?" Starfire asked as she floated in front of Cyborg. Her green eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. You two go ahead, I'll go back and get the _T Ship_."

"Glorious." Starfire plastered a smile over her face and began to head down the mountain.

"Wait for me." Raven called as she took off after the tamerainian.

Cyborg watched them go for a moment before turning back towards the T Ship. He had parked it at the spot where they had stopped looking the night before. Then the three of them had slowly descended the snowy slope. Occasionally they had discovered large round footprints. The prints were all ways accompanied by wolf tracks. While the discoveries told of a wild flight down the mountain they did offer hope that both Beast Boy and Robin were most definitely still alive.

Reflecting on that hope Cyborg tried to reassure him self that this time they would find their friends just beyond the next slope. Or possibly down a little further than that.

Feeling better than he had in the last two days he made his way back to the ship feeling oddly lighter. As he made his way up the mountain side he listened to the 'cur-unch' each of his foot steps made. It was the only sound he could detect with his human ear. It was a peaceful and strangely calming noise. As he relaxed he glanced down at the snow. It was frosty and sparkled in the morning sun light. He smiled slightly. Then, in a moment, his smile vanished. One of the large foot prints sat silently before him. Wolf tracks littered the aria around it. Cyborg sighed.

He had a good mind to turn away from the frosty sight, but he couldn't. Instead of continuing on towards the _T ship _he knelt down and touched the edge of the mammoth print. The ice gave way under his mechanical fingers and crumbled in to glittering powder. Frowning he turned his head away.

The wintry wonderland around him was sparkling in the sun, like some quaint snow globe image. His brow furrowed and he looked back down at the imprint on the snow. No matter how beautiful the world around him was the ugly feeling of fear and frustration continued to taint every thing he saw.

He stood with a small grunt and refocused on the ship ahead in the distance. As he took a step towards the vehicle his communicator chimed. The warm feeling of hope sprung up and mixed with the now ever present flow of worry.

"Cyborg here." He said as he lifted the communicator to his mouth.

"We have found some thing." Raven's voice was dark and dry. The sound, so terribly grave and heavy, chilled the hope from Cyborg's mechanical heart.

"On my way."

* * *

Robin limped along the soggy, muddy, ground as he followed the wolf tracks. Every now and then the tracks would become jumbled, as if the pack had stopped running after their green pray, and had actually caught it. Then the deer tracks that Robin assumed could only belong to Beast Boy, would vanish. In their place the tracks of some savage creature, such as a lion or bear, would take their place. Then the deer tracks would reappear and the chase would start up again. 

Robin had been following the animal drama written in mud and foot prints for nearly an hour and a half. After he had carefully wrapped his wounded foot in one of his Ace band-aids he had lowered him self from the rough nest with one of his hooks and lines. He had then used a bird-araing to cut him self a crutch like stick. He had searched for his cape, but had not been able to locate it. Worried more about his green teen team mate than the ragged cloth he had abandoned the search and started after the tracks.

He quietly and some what darkly mused that it might have been more profitable to look for the cape. Part of Robin wanted to turn around and march (or hobble, rather) right back up the mountain and look for the search party that he hoped was out there looking for him. But the other part of him continued to look down at the tracks with apparent horror. As he pressed on mile after mile the deer tracks began to stagger and falter. More and more often the prints jumbled together in a frantic hectic manner. And each time there was more and more green blood on the ground. Then, with out rhyme or reason, the tracks slowed and stopped. The deer was gone, as if it had vanished in to thin air. The wolf tracks broke up and halted in random places. Robin could imagine the ragged beasts stooping low and sniffing the ground, looking hungerly for the smallest Titan.

Robin tore his eyes off the ground and looked up in to the forest sky. Beast Boy had obviously flown away here. But where he had gone Robin could not fathom.

Sinking down in to the chilled mud Robin sighed. His whole body was numb from hunger and cold, save for his two limbs washed in pain. Now, as he let him self down, he felt for the first time like he was alone. Completely and totally alone. As the bitter and frightening feeling sank down in to his core he recalled a time when he was much younger, but also very much alone. A time long before he had donned the cape and mask of a hero. It had been a time when he had been unable to stop bad and cruel things from happening. Now, as he leaned over on his make shift crutch, he wondered if he was capable of being a hero now.

"No." Robin spat as he snapped his head up. "I _am_ a hero." He struggled to his feet and winced at the sharp pain the movement caused his ankle. "I'm the one responsible for the Titans, and I'm the one who has to fix this."

* * *

Starfire had crawled as far back as she could in to the stony alcove. It had been more than luck when she had found the little cave. She had been following the prints that had come down the mountain and they had led her to this little hole in the wall. Now as she knelt in the cold stone room she found her self shivering. She herself was not all that cold. As a tammerainain she could endure the frigid temperatures of interplanetary travel. The shiver came from the chill that she felt with in, rather than from with out. Robin and Beast Boy had come here, to this dark little cavern, trying to hide from animals. The very thought of her two friends seeking shelter in the stony nook made her wish that she had never followed the tracks in the first place.

"Starfire."

She turned around. Raven was floating at the cave's entrance. her dark robe was blocking most of the light, further adding gloom to the frozen cave.

"Yes?"

"Do you see any evidence that Beast Boy was in there?"

Starfire drew a star-bolt in to the air and looked around. A few tiny green feathers were laying in one corner, while some green fur littered the rest of the cave. "Yes, he was in this terrible place. Why do you ask?"

Raven floated back. "There is evidence that he ran ahead as a smaller animal and lead the wolves away."

Starfire drifted out of the cave and blinked against the suddenly bright sun. "I did not notice this. But there are other tracks here to." She pointed down. "They were there, together."

Foot prints, both with the unique treads of Robin's boots, and Beast Boy's own paw print treads, were stamped in the snow.

Raven lifted her hood to block out the sunny glare from the snow. "I see them."

As the two female Titans looked the tracks over the _T Ship _floated up over the crags and landed twenty yards away. Cyborg climbed out and trotted over to the cave site.

"They stop there for the night?" He asked.

"Apparently." Raven replied.

"They did indeed." Starfire added. She reached back and grabbed a green feather. "See? Is this not Beast Boy's?"

Cyborg touched his temple and his mechanical eye lit up. "It's his all right." He turned his focus to the ground and tracks. "Hay, I think I see some thing."

"What?" Raven asked.

Cyborg knelt down and scooped up a hand full of snow. He wiggled it between his fingers for a moment. As the snow fell away a small object emerged. Starfire gasped.

"It's one of our radio devices, is it not?"

"It is." Raven replied. "Is it broken?"

"Yep. Busted all over." Cyborg replied.

Starfire drifted out of the cave and floated down next to Cyborg. "Do you think we are closer to finding Robin and Beast Boy yet?"

"Possibly." Cyborg replied.

"Joyous!" Starfire jumped in to the air and smiled. "Let us continue following the foot marks then."

Raven glanced down at Cyborg. "Should we fly ahead, or do you want us to wait for you?"

"Go ahead. I'll try boosting the _T Ship's _radio transmitters and see if I can't get them to reply to a hail."

Raven nodded and joined Starfire.

"let us be quick, friend Raven!" Starfire said before racing off. Raven pulled her cloak about her and hurried off after her team mate.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Here ya go, another chapter. Dispite the cold things are defenetly heating up for Robin and Beast Boy!

Chapter 10

* * *

Thinking was what Robin had depended on his whole life. Flight was good, object manipulation was good, technological superiority was good, even being able to change in to various animals was good. But all of that was useless if you could not _think_. If your mind was weak then no mater what your body was capable of you would fail. Any small problem would trip you up and throw you down. 

That included being lost and alone in the woods.

Robin looked up at the trees for a long time while he let his mind wander. He knew that Beast Boy had again lead the wolves away from the camp site. He also knew that the youngest Titan had been injured and was now getting ill. The smallest Titan had a weak immune system and the slightest temperature change would bring on any number of ailments. And when Beast Boy was sick he was useless for a week or more. Usually the green youth would curl up in bed and sleep.

Robin lowered his head back down. Beast Boy would be looking for a safe place. A place where he knew no matter what he would be protected from the elements and the creatures around him. Some place where he would be watched over.

Robin smacked his forehead. "He went back to the nest."

He looked around the place where Beast Boy's tracks ended. The young Titan could have only flown away. Beast Boy would have wanted to return to the camp as quickly has he could. There fore, Robin decided, he would have flown straight. With a sigh Robin tried to recall the direction the dead wood was in and started walking straight towards it.

* * *

Starfire hovered over the snow with clenched fists. Three feet under her the tracks had been eroded away by an avalanche.

"I hate snow."

Raven drifted up beside her. "Try to be calm. They would have tried to find a place where they would have been safe."

"Where?" Starfire's head snapped up. "Where could they be safe from the snow?" She rose in the air another few feet. "It's EVERY WHERE!" For a second her eyes lit up with green rage. Then she turned and buried her face in her hands.

Raven watched silently as Starfire drifted, trembling slightly. "That isn't helping."

"I know this."

"Then why are you allowing your self to feel this way?"

Starfire turned back and lowered her hands. "I must. I must let my feelings out, friend Raven. Anger is a poison."

Raven nodded slowly. "I understand." She rose up to meet Starfire again. "Try to focus your anger in to a constructive energy. Try to use it to find Robin and Beast Boy."

Starfire swallowed and nodded. "Very well." She turned towards the flow of the avalanche and moved on. Raven pulled her cloak close and followed. They drifted silently for a dozen yards before Starfire stopped.

"Raven!"

Raven hurried up next to Starfire and frowned. The ground under them fell away in a great yawning cliff. The woods sprang up in a thick mass at the cliff's base. All but one small strip of the trees looked like hungry glittering white teeth.

"Starfire, do you see that green patch?"

"I do."

"I think that's where they went."

Starfire straightened her shoulders and shot out over the cliff. "Let us look quickly then!"

* * *

"BEAST BOY!" Robin winced as the words rattled his already dry and sore throat. He had made it back to the tree only to discover it was empty. Now he was back tracking. "BEAST BOY!" He fell silent and waited for a response. When one did not quickly come he drew a breath to call again. Then, in that moment of silence, a small scratching noise met his ears. He Looked around and spotted some thing green and fluffy tucked under some roots. With a rough sigh of relief he approached the green ball. It wasn't fur, as he supposed it might have been, but a mound of trembling feathers.

"Beast Boy?" Robin knelt and gently prodded the limp form with his fingers. To his surprise he got no response. Fear swelled up in his chest and his throat tightened. "Beast Boy, wake up and look at me!"

The mass shifted and pressed tighter in to the tangled roots. Worried, frustrated and now frightened Robin reached out and wrapped his hand around the Titan's slim avian body. He was not terribly surprised when he felt the heat of a fever seep through a tear in his glove. With a frown he gave the green youth a small tug. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you. It's me, Robin."

For a moment he was met with resistance, then, like an explosion, Beast Boy turned and shrieked. He thrashed and bit at Robin's gloved hand with a force much greater than his now hawk sized body seemed capable of producing. Robin yelped and dropped the green teen. The youth beat his wings and gained a little altitude, but then crashed back in to the damp earth panting and hissing. His jade talons dig in to the ground under him and he tried to stand. The mud was slick, however, and he lost his footing. He again collided with the mucky earth.

Robin watched wide eyed as Beast Boy hissed again and lowered his green head. For a moment Robin did not know what to do. Deciding that he had to do something he lowered him self to his knees and sat still.

"Beast Boy." Robin said firmly. "Wake up."

Beast Boy backed away and snapped his beak viciously at Robin.

"Wake up!" Robin shouted hoping to reach though to the delusional Titan. The green teen squawked and backed away, frightened.

Robin bit his lower lip in remorse and reached his hand out. "Come on, BB, I'm not going to hurt you."

Beast Boy snapped fiercely at Robin's out stretched hand.

"All right." Robin said, now frustrated. "You want to bite me, go ahead." Robin bit the finger tips of his glove and pulled it off. As he dropped the glove he reached out again. With another hiss Beast Boy snapped his beak down hard on Robin's exposed fingers. Robin winced as small dots of red sprang up around the jade beak. For a second Beast Boy bit harder, his eyes large and wild. His feathers puffed and he spread his wings in an attempt to look vicious. Then, as the blood grew and finally slid down Robin's out stretched hand, Beast Boy's eyes softened. With a small squeak Beast Boy let go.

"There, see? Nothing to fear." Robin pulled his hand back and laid it on his knee.

Beast Boy looked up at Robin for a moment, the fear finally fading and being replaced by confusion.

"Beast Boy?"

The youngest Titan lifted his head and stumbled to his scaley feet. He closed his eyes and slowly his body shifted and morphed. Arms replaced the wings and a green haggard human face replaced the wild beak and frightened eyes. Once again human Beast Boy reached out and braced him self against a tree.

"Robin?"

The Titan leader scrambled to his feat and steadied his team mate with a sigh of relief. "Easy."

"I..." He wrinkled his nose than spit. "My head." He reached up with both hands and pressed his palms in to his temples. With out the support of the tree he started to loose his balance. Before he could fall Robin wrapped his good arm around him.

"Beast Boy, what happened?"

"You passed out. You were gon'a fall ou' of th' tree. We had ta' move." He winced and started to slip. Robin eased him down to the ground. "My head is gona' s'pload."

"Just take deep breaths for a second. OK?"

The smallest Titan nodded. For a moment they sat as Beast Boy calmed and gathered his thoughts. Finally he looked up and blinked. "I think I'm ok now."

Robin sighed. "Just tell me what happened with the wolves."

Beast Boy looked up and frowned. "I had to get them away from you."

"Why?"

Beast Boy looked down at the dirt between his feet and rubbed his head for a moment. "They won't stop until we are either to far away from them, or we are dead."

Robin took a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Beast Boy, with you and I working together those wolves don't stand a chance. It wouldn't take any thing for you alone to take out half the pack."

Beast Boy snapped his head up and glared at Robin. "I knew you would say that."

"I'm saying it because it's true." Robin retorted.

"You are saying it because you don't care what happens to them!" Beast Boy stood and stumbled slightly before bracing him self against the tree.

Robin stood as well and took a deep breath. "We are human. Our lives have meaning. We are responsible for thousands of civilians. You are responsible for people, Beast Boy, humans who live in a city that was nearly destroyed only three days ago. Your life means more than a bunch of insane wolves."

Beast Boy's eyes darkened. "We don't even know if Jump city still exists!"

"That doesn't mater. What maters is that you are better than a couple of mangy wolves." Robin said coolly. "Besides, if those wolves are so bad off why don't they leave the mountain?"

"They can't!" Beast Boy snapped. "Half of the pack isn't more than two weeks old."

"And how do you know that?" Robin asked, a frown appearing. "Did you ask them when they were trying to eat you?"

Beast Boy stood with a little effort and flicked his ears back. "No. I can smell them. Each one of them. The pups are too young to be moved from their hiding place and the wolves are frantic to keep them alive. They are trying to save their family, Robin."

Robin stood and gave Beast Boy a hard look. "They don't mater compared to the humans you and I have to look after every signal day."

"In case you hadn't noticed, Robin, we arn't in Jump City. I don't know about you by I don't need to be in a city to be a hero."

All the worry Robin had felt for his team mate ebbed. It was replaced by an indignant anger. "You were almost killed!"

"I had every thing under control!"

"Really? Every thing? Like you had control just now?" Robin lifted his still bleeding fingers and glared. "You are hurt. You are sick. You have a fever that is burning you up. You can not afford to worry about a handful of starving wolves that are trying to kill you."

Beast Boy glared at the small ribbon of blood that was oozing down Robin's hand and arm. He then looked away and clenched his jaw. "You'll never understand. Never. You have no idea what it's like to be one of them."

"Weather or not I understand is not the point." Robin half growled. "It's your stubborn idiocy. If you get your self killed then not only are the Titans short one member but you'll go down in history as the worlds most stupid hero!"

Beast Boy growled and turned his dark angry eyes on Robin. "Just because I care about a few helpless animals doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Robin bit back a bitter remark and glanced away. "That's not what I meant."

"Isn't it?" Beast Boy pushed him self off the tree and squared his shoulders. "I care about them be cause I AM one of them. I can sympathise with ALL of Earth's creatures. How does that make me stupid?"

Robin blinked and stepped back. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Didn't you? Just because you see the world your way doesn't mean that's how the world works." Beast Boy clenched his fists and growled angerly. "If you can't be hero enough to help creatures you think are beneath you then maybe I don't want to be under your command!"

"Beast Boy." Robin's eyes widened. "Listen to me . . ."

"No. I did every thing I could to help you. I protected you, I saved you, I hauled you around!" He snarled. "I even _cuddled_ with you."

Robin gaped. "I..."

"No!" Beast Boy snapped. "I don't want to hear it. You you you ... It's all ways about you! Every move we make is hinged on what YOU think. Or how YOU feel. Well YOU are wrong. So you can take your team leadership skills and go find your team ALONE!" Beast Boy stepped back and shifted back in to a hawk. With one wild scream he took off and flew up through the trees.

"BEAST BOY WAIT!" Robin shouted. But there was no reply. With an angry snarl of his own Robin kicked the tree with all of his might, only to remember to late that his foot had been chewed on by one of the wolves. He yelped more out of surprise than pain. Grumbling and cursing all things forest related he sank down and rubbed his injured lower limb. Then he laid his head back and looked up at the sky. Small flakes of snow were lazily drifting down around him.

"Stupid changling." Robin spat. "He's going to get him self killed." Robin's chest tightened as a new wave of anger filled him. He scrambled to his feat and tossed his head back. "YOU HEAR ME, BEAST BOY? YOUR GOING TO GET YOUR SELF KILLED!" His words were swallowed up in the silence of the falling snow. Robin hung his head and shook it. He then spotted his glove still laying on the ground.

In an instant guilt washed over him and he sighed. Wearily he leaned over and scooped up the glove. Then, with a little difficulty, he tugged it on with his teeth. "All right, I'm sorry." He looked back up. "I'm sorry!"

* * *

Want a sneek peak of the next chappter? XD

_  
"Do you think they are ..." Starfire swalowed. "Eaten?" _

_"No bones, no bodies." Cyborg replied. "I doubt if BB would let him self become dinner. Especialy if Robin is with him."_

There, that is all ya' get till next time! BUWAHAHAHAHA!


	11. Chapter 11

All right, this, by far, is the longest chapter . . . I think. This is my fave chapter as well. Lots O' action. XD

Plsease do let me know if I have made any mistakes, as I'm uploading this directly after Spell check, and not letting it "Rest" before I give it another look over. Also do let me know if you like it!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Starfire wrapped her arms around her body as the snow drove in to her with force. The trees were trembling and the wind was howling. With a shivering hand she lifted her communicator. "Has any one found any thing?" 

There was a moment of silence before Raven's grave face appeared. "Not yet."

Cyborg appeared next. "I thought I had a trail, but I lost it."

Six hours before Starfire and Raven had discovered the rough camp where Robin and Beast Boy had been. Not far from the camp Cyborg had discovered Robin's shredded cape. The cape was now hung loosely off of Starfire's shoulders.

"Do you think they are ..." Starfire swallowed. "Eaten?"

"No bones, no bodies." Cyborg replied. "I doubt if BB would let him self become dinner. Especially if Robin is with him."

Raven reappeared. "Where ever they are they must have sought shelter by now. Even if we pick up the trail again tonight there's a possibility we could miss them completely in this weather."

Cyborg appeared again. "I agree. Lets head back to the tower."

"No!" Starfire frowned. "We can not leave them here in this horrible weather."

"Star, we need to re-charge. If we can't be strong enough to help them if they need it then we'll just add to the problem instead of solving it. We'll bring a ton of supplies with us in the morning and make a base camp here. Then we can look all night long tomorrow if we have to."

Reluctantly she sighed and nodded. "Very well."

"Chin up Star, we'll find them."

"Yes, I just wish to find them alive." She cut off the communication before Raven or Cyborg could reply. Shivering a little harder she drifted up above the tree line and looked out at the forest. Thick fog had covered the landscape and enshrouded the trees giving them a haunted ghostly apparency. The snow had bolted out any color besides the dark green pine.

"Robin, where are you?"

* * *

"Beast Boy, where are you?" Robin mumbled as he shoved aside another low laying tree limb. Long before the world had grown dark Robin had seen Beast Boy's unique shoe prints in the fresh snow. They staggered some what and in some places the snow showed where the young Titan had tripped and fallen. Beast Boy had all ways stood, however, and continued on. His path was not random, but instead followed a half frozen creek. The water was still flowing in the middle and vapor was rolling off of it like smoke. Had Robin not been so cold or frantic to find his team mate he would have been in awe of it's eerie beauty.

Robin was focusing on the next branch as it was on his left side, his injured side, when he failed to notice the snow shrouded rock ahead. His wounded foot collided with it and he was sent down and landed sprawling over the ground. Hot pain sizzled up through his arm and leg. Tears sprung up under his mask. Tears of worry, frustration, anger and pain. With a volley of curses he rolled over and lay gazing vehemently up at the blustery snow. He knew that if he lay still for any small amount of time he would freeze, but for the second he was content to be there, face up, looking hotly at the gray and black heavens.

Coughing met his ears and for a moment he wondered if he had done it. But he couldn't quite recall. He didn't think he had done it. Then again he hadn't thought that the rock would be there and it was. Though, he mused, that didn't mean he had or hadn't coughed.

Slowly he sat up and shook the snow out of his hair. Again the coughing sound came and he looked up. This time he was sure he hadn't done it. He quickly stood and stumbled forward. The stream widened slightly and the forest thickened around him. Then, as if a curtain had been drawn aside, the forest vanished, leaving only a snow draped grassy meadow before him. A half frozen pond sprawled lazily in the grass, it's water turning to vapor like the stream. Boulders littered the ground around the small natural pool. And one of them coughed.

Or rather some one behind the bolder coughed.

"Beast Boy?"

A low moan met Robin's ears. Forgetting about his foot he took off running for the stone. Despite the slick snowy grass and the dead-wood roots that covered the clearing Robin stayed on his feet. He bound over the ground and up on to the bolder it's self. Smaller Boulders and rocks were nestled around it forming a small semi-circle. Laying up in the center and trembling was Beast Boy.

The youngest Titan was curled up tightly in a shivering ball. His hands clutched desperately to his shaking shoulders. His knees were tucked up so far as to nearly be resting under his chin. His whole body, despite the cooled air, was soaked in a fever induced sweat.

Robin's breath caught in his throat as he looked upon the ashen youth. "No ..." he leaped down and pressed his gloved hand on the green Titan's forehead. Even through the temperature resistant material the fever felt burning hot. "Beast Boy, can you hear me?" He brushed back the limp wet hair and slid his hand under Beast Boy's lifeless head. Gently he turned it so that the pain etched green face was facing him. "Beast Boy, open your eyes!"

Weakly Beast Boy's eye lids fluttered open. They were glassy and unfocused. "Cold." He whimpered pathetically.

Robin felt a new wave of guilt wash over him. "I know." He said with a lump forming in the back of his throat. "I'll make a fire. Just hang on, OK?"

Beast Boy nodded weakly and closed his eyes.

Robin let Beast Boy's head back down gently. He then leaped to his feet and hurried back towards the woods. The second he hit the tree line he began to gather as much wood as he could carry. His heart was now pounding and his mind racing. Silently he tried to estimate how long Beast Boy had been in the clearing. The snow was falling fast, and had completely covered the green youth's tracks in the clearing. The tracks in the woods had been more or less protected by the trees. An hour, Robin thought grimly, and he hurried.

Once he returned to his fallen team mate he piled the wood and carefully knelt next to Beast Boy. Slipping his injured arm out of it's sling he laid his hand over the green Titan's eyes.

"I'm going to use a flash to start the fire so don't look."

With his good arm he grabbed one of his last flash bombs and gave it as strong a toss as he could. It struck the wood and exploded, instantly lighting the drier timber ablaze. Robin winced and removed his hand from Beast Boy's eyes. With a small hiss of pain he replaced his arm to the sling. "Hang on, I'm going to get more wood Ok?"

Beast Boy shifted slightly and moaned.

Robin stood and again hurried back to the woods. Carefully he slipped his arm out of the sling. With equal care he pulled it off of his shoulder and started to fill it with branches and sticks. As he was nearly finished filling the make shift wood tote a pare of gold eyes locked on to him. From the frosty shadows a low growl floated up. Robin wiped around and dropped the bundle. The appearance was so sudden Robin did not have time to be afraid. His training kicked in instantly. Quick as lighting he pulled a bird-arang from his belt and held it up over his head. The wolf stepped out of the foliage and snarled. Robin's grip tightened on the weapon.

For a long moment both locked eyes with each other.

"I could kill you." Robin said angerly, hotly. "I hate you."

The wolf snarled. It's once massive frame was now merely bones under a ragged coat. Still it's eyes glowed and it's fangs glistened.

"Where are your friends?"

The wolf licked it's chops and Robin could almost imagine the beast asking him the same question.

"As much as I hate you for what you have done to him, I don't want to kill you. He doesn't deserve that."

The wolf stepped closer still.

"Back! I'm warning you!"

The wolf growled louder and inched closer. It's eyes flicked once towards the weapon, then back at Robin. With out further hesitation it stepped forward again and curled it's lips back in a vicious snarl.

Robin blinked. "You know that don't you? You know I can kill you."

The wolf growled.

Robin's grip on the bird-arang tightened again till it slit his glove.

The wolf leaned back, coiled for the strike.

Robin steadied his arm. "I'm so sorry." He pulled all the strength he had in to his swing. His arm arched and his hand relaxed it's grip on the weapon. Then, just as he started to swing, powerful jaws clamped down on his raised arm from behind. Robin cried out as a much smaller wolf's fangs punctured Robin's frigid skin and pulled him to the ground. The larger wolf, drooling, lunged. Just as the alpha's savage fangs were coming in for Robin's throat a small green dog landed a bite on the beast's rear flank. The Alpha snarled angerly and turned around.

Robin rolled and swung fiercely with his broken arm at the smaller Omega wolf's head. Seeing the bound limb coming it let go and jumped back. Robin again reached in to his belt. This time he pulled out a flash bomb and gave it a hearty toss. The Omega wolf yelped and darted back in to the woods. Seconds later it's yellow eyes appeared under a bush.

Robin readied another flash bomb and turned to find the larger wolf. When he spotted it he gaped in horror. Beast Boy, his shape that of a mut hound, was locked in a fierce fight with the towering woodland beast. For several seconds Robin watched in chilling fear as Beast Boy was again and again thrown down. Then, as Beast Boy staggered once more to his feat the wolf snapped it's jaws around the green Titan's neck and shoulder and started to shake it's head savagely. The pained and hollow shrieks of the green hound echoed through the woods. With an enraged primal scream of his own, Robin grabbed the largest branch from the fallen fire wood, and charged.

"**GET OFF OF HIM!**"

The wolf turned to run with Beast Boy still trapped in the gory, blood thirsty, jaws. Robin leaped and slammed the branch down on to the beast's back and neck. It yelped and dropped Beast Boy in a tattered limp heap. Robin lifted the branch again to strike but was once more caught by the smallest wolf. He fell back and the largest wolf leaped towards him. The Omega let go and backed away, allowing the Alpha to claim the pray. Robin shut his eyes as the fangs came rushing for his throat. For several moments Robin quivered in terror before another volley of growls and snarls met his ears. Instantly his eyes snapped open and sat up.

Now two wolves were locked in battle. One green and one gray.

"No . . . NO! STOP!"

Beast Boy and the pack leader were both oblivious to Robin as each of them tore in to each other. The Alpha wolf, being larger and accustom to the weather easily moved through the snow and branches. Beast Boy, his body trembling from the strain, was down more than up. The green Titan was quicker, though, and bounded back to his feet narrowly avoiding the dagger'd fangs of his wild opponent. Beast Boy's energy was quickly draining, however, and when he dodged another bite he slipped and slammed hard in to the ground. Panting he scrambled to get to his feet. The gray wolf took his chance and bit in to the green teen's flank. Beast Boy yelped and thrashed, but the wolf had it's jaws sunk in and it's full weight pinning Beast Boy down.

"NO!" Robin grabbed the branch again. Just as he had it over his head for the charge Beast Boy tore free and launched him self at the gray. The two wolves ripped in to each other so quickly and savagely that Robin had to lower the branch and just watch.

First Beast Boy was on top, then the gray. Pinned, Beast Boy bit the Alpha's side viciously. The gray wolf snarled and thrashed but Beat Boy would not let go. Robin watched dumb struck as Beast Boy mercilessly shook his head and pulled at the already lacerated flank. Then, with a snarl, the gray turned and bit Beast Boy's side. Beast Boy was startled and lost his grip on the creature. He retaliated how ever and took a savage bite out of the wolf's ear. With a yelp the gray shook him off and ran for the clearing. Beast Boy stumbled for a second before charging off after it.

"Beast Boy let it go!"

The green Titan ignored him and vanished in to the growing mist. Robin grabbed the branch and followed quickly. From the washed out fog he could hear the sounds of the fight, but try as hard as he might he could see nothing. It was dark now, and the camp fire was hidden behind the rocks. He pulled one of the last flash bombs out and gave it a toss. In it's sudden and blinding light he spotted Beast Boy and the Alpha tangled together in a scratching, flailing, biting, mess. Then as fast as the light came it faded. Robin reached in to grab another flash bomb. His heart sank as he felt only one left. He was debating on wether or not he should throw it when he heard the fight brake and the two run off towards his left. He tightened his grip over the flash bomb and ran towards the wolves. Suddenly his foot hit the pond's ice and he fell. The pain from the jolt sent stars streaking through his vision and he gasped. Though thin, the frozen sheet cracked around him but did not brake completely. He sprawled out as his senses returned and slid back to the snowy shore. As he stood he heard one of the two beasts yelp. Then he heard the sickening sound of the ice cracking and giving way under the unseen opponents.

"Beast Boy?"

He strained his ears and listened for any sounds. Paws, padded and running, were racing towards him. He stooped low to the ground and watched as a panting creature started to take form in the mist. Gray and bleeding the wild wolf ran with it's tail tucked between it's legs. It ignored Robin as it passed him and made it's way through the fog. In a moment it vanished like a ghost back in to the woods.

Robin turned back towards the ice and felt his heart skip a beat. From the dark fog he could hear his team mate thrashing against the shattered ice, punctuated by panicked yelps and whimpers. Then, following a strangled wolfen screech, there was a large splash. Then silence.

Robin strained to hear, but the only sound in the now deathly still night was the blood rushing through his ears.

"BEAST BOY?"

There was no reply.

His stomach knotted as he took a tentative step out on to the ice. The ice cracked under his weight and he stepped back. Heart pounding in his ears he laid down over the ice and stretching out. The ice chilled him as he pulled him self on to the thin sheet and crawled, army style, out towards where Beast Boy ought to be. His progress was slow and he winced each time he placed his weight on his wounded limbs. After what felt to be several minutes he felt the fists lick of cold water wash up over the cracked ice. He glared thorough the thick fog. The world was silent and deathly still. Biting his lower lip he pushed him self closer to the edge and peered down in to the water. With trembling fingers he turned on his visor's heat vision. Not more than three feet below him Beast Boy was drifting just above the bottom of the pond.

"Not to deep." Robin said grimly. He pulled a bird-arang from his belt and slipped in to the frosty water. The moment his body touched the misty pond his stomach cramped painfully in protest to the chill. Trembling and shivering violently he let him self sink far enough to let his feet touch the grimy bottom. Holding his breath he leaned over, submerged, then groped blindly for the green Titan. He ignored the pain and the savage protests his muscles were making as he reached out still further. In moments his fingers became numb as he searched the dark mire. When his fingers finally felt the torn fabric of Beast Boy's shirt he nearly missed the sensation all together. His only solid indication that he had touched some thing at all was the jolt in his broken bone. Gritting his teeth he reached out with both arms and grabbed on as tight as he could. With lungs burning he stood and gasped for air. Biting his lip he lifted Beast Boy up until the smaller teen's head was above the surface. The younger Titan was still and lifeless.

"Hang on, I'm going to get you out of here." Robin said through his chattering teeth. He tightened his grip on Beast Boy with his wounded arm while slamming the bird-arang in to the ice with the other. The ice cracked and gave way. Robin did it again, and again. He made his way back to shore braking the ice and walking along the pond's bottom. When he was finally free of the small body of water he shifted Beast Boy's limp form so that the youth was cradled in both arms. Stumbling he carried the green teen clear of the pond's shore and lowered him to the ground. With trembling fingers Robin felt for a pulse.

There was none.

Robin pulled his hand back and bit the finger tips of his glove. With a wild and angry yank he tore the glove off and felt again.

Still there was no sign of life.

"Come on... Let me know your still with me."

He pulled his other glove off and straddled over Beat Boy's hips. Gritting his teeth he cupped his hands over his team mate's battered chest. With a grunt he thrust his weight down and pumped Beast Boy's ribs. Ignoring the searing pain in his arm he repeated the motion.

"I'm not going to let you go." He gasped as he pumped again. Still the green Titan remained lifeless. Robin grit his teeth against the pain in his trembling arm and continued to try and force the smaller teen to revive. Seconds passed, then a minute rolled by as Robin repeated the motions.

"Breathe!" Robin snapped. "You are NOT going to die on me!"

Feeling fear creep in to his all ready shot nerves Robin fought harder still to revive his fallen team mate. He could feel the burning of tears prickle the back of his throat. Abandoning for a moment the chest Robin tilted Beast Boys head back, leaned over, and forced air in to the smaller teen's lungs. He then sat back and returned to the chest compressions. After a moment he forced the smaller teen to take in more air. Breath for breath and beat for beat Robin fought to coax life back in to Beast Boy. After several moments he noticed the taste of blood. He paused then and felt for a pulse. Under his numb fingers the vain throbbed weekly. The fallen Titan was still not yet taking in air.

"Come on." Robin pleaded quietly. "Breathe. Do it for the team. Do it for _me_!"

Again Robin lent his breath to Beast Boy. When he pulled back Beast Boy gasped ragged and harsh. Robin leaped off of the prone body and crouched next to him.

"That's it!" He wiped the green blood off of his lips and rubbed Beast Boy's chest vigorously. "Fight it."

Beast Boy shifted slightly and coughed. The cough turned in to a gag. Robin quickly rolled Beast Boy on to his side and patted the green teen's back. The youth retched, violently, expelling a grate deal of water and blood. When Beast Boy finally stopped he fought for air. Each breath was rough and labored.

Robin slumped for a moment and took one deep trembling breath. For a long moment he knelt in the snowy grass and watched as Beast Boy gasped. Feeling a harsh lump form in the back of his throat Robin swallowed and turned his head away. It was then that his arm's injury began to make it's self vividly known. Robin winced and grit his teeth. He closed his eyes and focused on what he needed to do. Biting back a moan he turned back to Beast Boy's shivering form.

"We have to get back to camp." He reached down and gingerly scooped Beast Boy up in to his arms. With a moan Robin struggled to his feet, lifting Beast Boy as he stood. As his body swayed slightly stars exploded in to his vision and danced wildly. He felt his legs start to give and firmly locked his knees. To his surprise Beast Boy twisted slightly and wrapped his stiff arms around his neck. Robin closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"Hold on tight."

The walk back to the camp fire was tedious and agonizing, but it was not long. With an exhausted sigh Robin dropped to his knees and lowered Beast Boy to the ground. The smaller Titan whimpered.

"It's ok." Robin said quietly. With a weary grunt he pulled his soaked shirt off and tossed it over a rock to dry. He then turned again to his companion and looked him over in the fire light. Beast Boy's breathing was shallow and labored, but he was still breathing. The green youth's eyes were open. They looked up at Robin glassy and unfocused.

Robin reached down and smoothed back the soaked green hair. "We have to get you out of your wet clothes. Do you understand?"

Beast Boy's breath caught and rasped. He then curled up and moaned. Robin ignored the weak protest and rolled Beast Boy on to his back again. He took another Bird-arang and slid it under Beast Boy's shirt. The soaked material gave more easily than Robin had expected and in moments the shirt was off. Fang wounds dotted Beast Boy's neck and shoulder. Forcing him self to think and ignore his twisting stomach Robin turned and pulled Beast Boy's boots off. He set them side by side next to the fire. Then he sat back and looked down at the green Titan.

Every square inch of Beast Boy's exposed skin seemed to have been cut, bit, or torn in some way and was now oozing blood. Despite the savagery of the attack on the smaller youth none of the wounds looked extremely deep. While no one bite or scratch was a large threat all of them combined made up mass trauma.

Robin looked away from Beast Boy and swallowed. With out first aid supplies, or even basic supplies of any sort, there was virtually nothing Robin could do to clean and dress the lessons. Forcing the fear and guilt back he turned his attention to the fire. It was smaller than it had been and would soon need to be fed. With a sigh he looked back down and rested his hand on Beast Boy's tattered shoulder. Ever so gently he shook it.

"I'm going back for the wood I dropped. I'll be right back. You hear me?"

Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked up at Robin blankly.

"I'll be right back. I promise."

Beast Boy closed his eyes again.

With a grunt Robin stood and, after giving Beast Boy one last worried glance, turned away to look for the fallen wood bundle.

* * *

I feel like being a tese and giveing you another chapter preview! 

Fweee!

_"Open your eyes." _

_The voice floated through the heavy vail that covered all of Beast Boy's sences. He shuddered at how very solid it was compared to the dark suroundings in his mind. Like a light thorugh the most choaking fog it drew him to a solid and rocky shore._

_"That's it, you can do it."_


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

WAAA! I haven't replied to ONE of my chapter 11 reviews! I'll make it up to you guys some how. _Sadness! _

Any way, here is chap 12. I like to think of it as a filler chapter. A calm between actions. Any way, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

12

* * *

Cyborg grabbed the last of the ribs and placed them on the all ready towering pile in his arms. He steadied him self before slowly turning and closing the freezer with his foot. 

"Why don't we just bring a cow?" Raven asked as she looked up from sorting the camping supplies.

"Cuz there ain't no grass up there." Cyborg replied mater of factly.

Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I am ready!" Starfire announced as she burst in to the room. Her arms were full of blankets and tents.

"Good work Star." Cyborg said with a grin. "We should be able to weather he weather with all of this. And we have food for about.."

"Three weeks." Raven said, again eyeing the meat tower balanced precariously in Cyborg's arms.

"More like three days." Cyborg said, looking some what offended.

"And Robin wonders why we never have enough food money." Raven went back to her sorting.

"I will place these in the ship now." Starfire said as she drifted off.

"I'll follow ya with the food."

"Let me get it Cyborg." Raven looked back up and waved her arms. The meat pile was coated in black energy and lifted in to the air.

"Thanks Rea."

She nodded and followed Starfire out of the main room.

"We will find Robin this time." Starfire said firmly. "I will not return to the tower until I have seen his face."

Raven paused at the top of the steps and frowned. "What if we don't find them?"

Starfire stopped and hovered in mid air for a long moment. "We will find them, eventually."

Raven dipped her head. "No matter what?"

"I will not return to the tower until I have found Robin." Starfire continued on her way. Silently Raven followed her.

* * *

Vicious and unshakeable was the dark form as it moved in the inky blackness that surrounded him. It was indefinable and ever moving. No matter how desperately he fought to try and focus just one thought long enough to escape the predator he could not. His mind seemed to be filled with a thick muck, the likes of which he had never known. He struggled, against what he knew not, he fought, for whom he could not tell.

"Open your eyes." The voice floated through the heavy vail that covered all of Beast Boy's senses. He shuddered at how very solid it was compared to the dark surroundings in his mind. Like a light through the most choking fog it drew him to a solid and rocky shore.

"That's it, you can do it."

His heavy eye lids fluttered and light burst in to his vision. He winced and hissed. The taunting phantom was quickly evaporating with the fog in his mind, though that brought him no comfort. Now, even while his senses were dearly faded, a clarity that had heretofore eluded him was rushing over his body. Just as last traces of his fevered nightmare vanished every inch of his body seemed to all at once slam back in to the very real and tangible world.

A pained out cry was hurriedly cut off as he felt his chest burn. His head, now clear and responding to the stimuli of the world around him, throbbed mercilessly. He hissed again, and then let the sound fall in to a low keyed growl. That caused another wave of agony to wash over him and, defeated, he whimpered.

Dearly he wished to once more return to the quiet and painless state he had been in only moments ago. Even if it meant never waking up again. He felt desperately close to defeat as it was and any relief from the torment of his broken body he decided was a good thing.

"Shhh. It's ok."

The voice was both close and rather loud in his rushing ears. While a part of him recognized the soft and calming sound the other half recoiled in cold fear. Again the phantom of his dark slumber clawed at the corners of his mind.

And again he hissed. Panic flooded his addled mind and with one supreme effort he sat up and tried to stand. Some thing soft and warm wrapped around his shoulder. The feeling of fangs sinking in to his skin, half spectral and half real, sent him in to a savage terror and he felt only the need to free him self. As it was he was to exhausted to take flight, so, with a snarl he forced every ounce of energy he had in to fighting. He lunged forward and bit down as hard as his trembling body would allow. All at once the warm and coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. The voice cried out and the limb he held tooth and fang trembled, but it did not pull back. Once again the fog lifted from his mind and a familiar sent pulled him back from his fevered stupor. The smell was human, and was laced with chemical and synthetic traces. Shampoo and hair gel, as well as fabric softener and sweat. The panic died and his energy left him again.

Losing his grasp he collapsed back in to a gasping heap. The taste of blood was still thick in his mouth, but he was too exhausted to try and rid him self of it's acrid presence. Instead he swallowed and choked.

"It's all right. Take it easy." The human loomed in to view and frowned.

"R . . . Rob'n . . ."

The now freshly wounded arm on the Titan leader reached out. Un-gloved fingers gently skimmed his forehead and slid down his right cheek. The masked eyes turned to him and the brow above wrinkled. "Your going to be all right. Just rest."

Beast Boy winced, his eyes squeezing out the raw light.

"I'm sorry." Robin whispered. "Beast Boy, I'm so sorry."

Through the pain and the exhaustion he roused him self just enough to again open his eyes. He tried to speak, but found that his body simply would have none of it. Instead his aching limbs spasmed and his chest cramped in to a suffocating knot. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. Again Robin's hand found it's way to his forehead and the voice returned. While Beast Boy could not make out the words Robin's tone was clear enough. It was calm and soothing. Beast Boy found himself relaxing once again, despite the pain. Again he tried to speak.

"Hurts." He managed. And found him self dizzy and nauseous for the effort.

"I know." Robin's fingers were gliding softly up and down Beast Boy's arm and neck. "What do you remember?"

"N-nothing." He opened his eyes again and blinked against the high sun. "Wha' happen'?"

The fingers stopped their smooth motion and Robin's palm lay flat against his arm. "You got in to a bit of a dog fight." The fingers tapped gently, Robin's masked eyes drifted away. "You broke through the ice and went for a swim after that."

Beast Boy shivered at the thought. He was chilled enough as it was. To think that he had broken the surface was a horrible notion. The fingers wrapped around his bare arm.

"Cold?"

It was then that Beast Boy realized that he had been undressed, save his pants. He also noted, despite the fact that his vision was blurred and some what blinded by the sun, that Robin was also apparently shirt-less.

"Our clothes?" He asked. Speaking was becoming easier, despite the pain it caused.

"They were wet, I had to remove them so we could dry off before we froze." The palm rubbed up and down the arm twice before pulling away. "Your shirt is trashed. I'll get you mine."

Before Beast Boy could protest Robin stood and was gone. Seconds later the Titan leader was back holding his tattered shirt. He knelt down and Beast Boy felt Robin's hand slide under his back.

"On the count of three I'll help you sit up."

Beast Boy nodded, knowing that even if he had to he could not sit up by him self. Not at the moment, any way.

"One."

Beast Boy took a breath.

"Two."

He tensed and braced him self.

"Three."

Robin grunted and pulled while Beast Boy drew on every trace of energy he had. As soon as he was up right he felt him self loose his strength and trembled. He felt Robin grab him and turn him. As Robin let him rest against the rocks the sudden chill of stone against his ragged flesh made him wince. The startling shock sent him once again in to a spasm of pain and he moaned.

Again he felt Robin draw near. Calm and steady the leader quickly became the focus of Beast Boy's addled mind Focusing on the soft words and the simple gesture of touch he once more managed to re-emerge from the blinding agony. When he caught his breath he felt Robin pulled him forward a little.

"We need to get this on to you."

He nodded. Robin bunched the shirt's back up, then, to fast for Beast Boy's muddled senses to detect, Robin had pulled the shirt over his head.

"Arms." Gathering strength Beast Boy lifted his arms as best he could and let Robin guide them though the sleeves. Then the leader gave the back and front bottom hem a tug and the shirt was on. Beast Boy again laied back and closed his eyes.

"Is that better?" Robin asked. "Or are you still cold?"

"Still cold." Beast Boy rasped. While he regained his breath and tried to soak up the sunlight he felt Robin's side come up against his. Then the leader's arm again slid behind him. This time, instead of pulling him up it pulled him over, closer.

"Better?"

Beast Boy nodded and, completely drained, he rested his throbbing head on Robin's steady shoulder. Moments latter his eyes closed. Once more the darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Cyborg pressed all of his hulking weight in to his arms and hands with a grunt. "CLOSE!"

"You have to much meat in there." Raven said dryly. "There is no way you are going to close the canopy now."

Cyborg ignored her and glanced back at Starfire. "Yo, give me a hand!"

Starfire, who had been watching with a wrinkled brow, frowned. "I still do not see the need to bring _all_ of our supplies with us."

Cyborg sighed and turned to give Starfire a brooding look. "Do you know how long we'll be out there?"

She shook her head.

"Exactly." He returned to his task. "Now give me a hand."

"Very well." She drifted over and placed her hands on the canopy. With a small shove the clear dome snapped closed. She leaned back and arched her eyebrow. "Was that all?"

Cyborg's jaw dropped a little. "Yeah."

"Can we **go** now?" She flew back and folded her arms. "We have packed every thing we could find and have nothing left to place in side the ship."

"Your right." Cyborg said as he made his way over the hull. "You girls sure you are ok with flying out side?"

Raven looked at the meat filled compartment, then at Cyborg. "You think we have a choice because...?"

Cyborg looked back at the loaded guners' cockpit. With a small grin he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well ... If this works out we could stay up in the woods for several days." Cyborg jumped in and strapped in to the main flight cockpit. "Take off in one minute. You two had better head out before me."

"Roger that. We'll fly in your wake once you are air born."

"Copy that." Cyborg closed the forward hatch and gave them thumbs up. He then started the engines.

"We had better go." Raven said and she floated in to the air. Starfire drifted up after her.

* * *

Robin watched for countless minutes as Beast Boy slumbered against him. Half of him was afraid to move and awaken his younger team mate, the other half of him whispered a thousand little chores he had to do to secure the camp site. The sun would be down in a little more than three hours and the wolves would undoubtedly be back again. While Robin knew he could possibly fight a number of them off if he ignored the casualty possibilities for the animals he also knew that Beast Boy would not rise to fight them again. Not tonight, and possibly for many, many, nights after.

Pain was throbbing through his own body and he wondered if he could fight the wolves. His ankle had swollen to the point where he had to remove his boot. He could have used the sling to bind the wound, but, after using it to tote the wood, he had used it as a wrap around Beast Boy's dearly injured shoulder. He had used the sterile ash from the fire and the moss from the trees to act as a barrier between the grungy ace band-aid and Beast Boy's already infected wounds.

Robin's arm was another matter entirely. While the wound it's self was not open, it was again crooked. He could see the slight, though very real bend in the limb. As of now he was to numb from hunger and fatigued to feel the full force of the injury, but he knew in time it would ware him down.

Unless his team mates found him and Beast Boy. His dazed mind, trained to see as many possibilities as possible for every scenario, was returning again and again to one thought. His other team mates were dead. As hard as he tried to he could not shake the thought. It had plagued him sense he had settled down next to Beast Boy the night before.

All through the night Beast Boy had been on the razors edge between oblivion and life. Robin had refused to sleep and instead kept constant vigil. The wolves had not returned, but their effects were ever present. It was only an hour before dawn that Beast Boy had began to improve. His breathing, while still labored, had evened out. He was still burning with fever, however, and with out returning quickly tot he Tower Robin knew he would loose his last team mate.

At the moment he could feel no fear, no guilt, no pain. All he could feel was a sense of responsibility. It was up to him to save Beast Boy, even though he had no way of doing so.

Looking away from the youth he frowned and gazed in to the hungry flames of the fire. He was exhausted and unsure of how long he could continue to fight. And with the possibility that the other Titans had not come out of the fight alive he knew it was undoubtedly up to him to secure the aria and keep his remaining team mate alive.

Finally being over ridden with the sense of urgency Robin gingerly slid out from under Beast Boy's limp frame. He lowered the green teen to the forest floor and stood. His ankle and arm suddenly screamed out a protest and for a moment he felt as if he would fall back to the ground him self. But he grit his teeth and fought to keep him self upright despite the stars in his eyes and the dull pangs rushing through him. Once he was more or less steady and in control he limped off to gather more wood.

* * *

Want another preview?

_ "Follow the stream. Eventualy it will lead to a river, and that will lead to the ocean, if you follow it long enough. From there you'll be able to find a town or city . . ."  
"No." Robin frowned and limped over to Beast Boy. "I am NOT leaving you out here alone."_


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

OK, this once again was simply spell checked, so grammer may be off. I'm sorry it took so long... But I'm dreding posting this, and the next chapter because . . . 

"Dromb roll"

The next chapter is THE LAST CHAPTER!

WOOOOOO

So I hope you read this one really slowly. XD

* * *

13

* * *

A spot had been chosen for the camp site as the three lone Titans flew over the mountain's peak. They did not stop to set camp up, however, as there was very little day left. 

"I'll give you an hour and a half." Cyborg's voice said firmly over the communicators.

"Two hours." Starfire argued.

"We'll need some time to pitch the tents." Cyborg said, tensely. "We can't do that in the dark."

"Why not?"

Cyborg's sigh hissed through the coms. "Because it's dark when it's dark."

"You and I are both fully capable of making light in the darkness." Starfire replied. She drifted closer to the _T Ship _and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but Raven can't." Cyborg looked up, irritated by her persistent and argumentative mood.

Starfire pulled one arm free to lift her communicator up. "Then I will light the way for her."

Frustrated Cyborg looked away. "Fine, you stay out for two hours, I'll go set up camp."

Starfire nodded and drifted back. For a moment the air was filled with nothing but the roar of the ship's engines and an occasional shriek of an eagle. Then Starfire brought the com up again. "I'm splitting off the main group."

"Good idea." Raven replied. Her voice was low and dry. "I'll go south, you go west. Cyborg?"

"I'll go east."

Silently the two girls peeled out of formation and drifted off.

Cyborg shook his head. "How does Robin keep them in line?"

* * *

Beast Boy startled awake and looked around. For a moment he wondered what had disturbed his half lucid slumber. Then he spotted Robin rubbing his foot and biting his lip. A small number of branches lay scattered around him. 

"Ow . . . stupid rock . . ."

The sun was lower now, just scarcely hanging over the tree line. Feeling the pre-night chill Beast Boy sat up slowly, painfully, and hugged his knees. His body was stiff and ached all over, but he found that he his energy was better than it had been earlier that day. Still, he doubted he could move around the camp site, much less fight. Tentatively he reached up and rubbed his temples for a moment.

"Robin?"

The Titan leader looked up. "Beast Boy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok." He rested his chin on his knees and closed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to bed down for the night."

Beast Boy looked up sadly. "You have to keep moving."

"I am. Don't worry, I'm not cold."

"That's not what I meant."

Robin looked up and over at Beast Boy. The smallest Titan was breathing heavily and trembling ever so slightly. While his skin was pale, his lips had a dark blue green hue to them.

"What do you mean?"

"Follow the stream. Eventually it will lead to a river, and that will lead to the ocean, if you follow it long enough. From there you'll be able to find a town or city . . ."

"No." Robin frowned and limped over to Beast Boy. "I am NOT leaving you out here alone."

"You can't stop those animals now." He sniffed and looked up. "Not even if you tried to."

"We'll see about that."

"There will be a lot of them tonight." Beast Boy leaned back and rested his head against the rock. "And so long as I can distract them..."

"Enough!" Robin snapped. "I'm staying here and I'm not going to let a hand full of mangy beasts defeat me!"

"You couldn't take on two of them." Beast Boy argued hotly. He then coughed. It was a ragged harsh cough that scraped at his ribs from the in side out. His face drained even further of color and drops of blood peeked at the corner of his dry lips. For a moment Robin was afraid Beast Boy might pass out. But the green Titan calmed and regained his breath, though he was considerably winded. He wiped his mouth and looked back up at Robin pitifully. "You have to get out of here."

Robin shook his head slowly. "Not with out you."

With a hiss of pain the green teen defiantly shoved him self to his feet and wobbled. Robin reached out to steady him, but Beast Boy leaned against the rock, securing him self. While some what stunned that Beast Boy was up Robin was not all together shocked. Not after the events of the night before.

Beast Boy looked up at him, his eyes resting in dark circles. "I'll be fine."

"You are sick and I'm not leaving you here." Robin said quietly, but firmly.

"You have to." Beast Boy said with a small cough. "I'll be fine."

"I won't leave you here. I won't leave you again." Robin's words were cold, firm. His fist clenched.

"Robin . . ."

"I won't leave you here to die!"

Beast Boy dipped his head and took a shaking breath. For a long moment the campsite was silent. "If I just rest I know I could change again. Maybe in to a bird or a fox or some thing small like that."

"Then what?" Robin asked, his eyes narrowing, his voice dropping to a horse whisper. "You can't even walk, let alone run or fly."

"But at least you would be safe." Beast Boy looked up, eyes dark. "I'm not loosing another family! Not again!"

Robin clenched his fist and glared. "We may have already lost the other Titans!" His voice echoed off the trees and the rocks. A deathly silence filled the air.

Beast Boy's ears flicked.

Robin took a step forward, his clenched fist trembling. "You and I are the only ones left! I lost the others and I won't lose you too."

"Quiet." Beast Boy said as he snapped his head up.

"You can't quiet me. You listen, you and I have to survive. You all ready died once on me... I'm not going to..."

"QUIET!" Beast Boy shouted and, awkwardly, he stumbled forward and clamped Robin's mouth shut. The sudden added weight sent Robin's ankle in to a flame of pain, causing him to stumble and fall back. Beast Boy fell with him and they landed in a heap.

Gasping for air Beast Boy looked down and swallowed. "Shhh! I hear some thing." he then looked up and over his shoulder.

Robin blinked and watched as Beast Boy's ears twisted around and up. Slowly Beast Boy pulled his hand off of Robin's mouth.

"What is it?"

The green teen turned back to his leader with wide, wild, eyes. "The _T ship_."

* * *

Raven shivered against the mountain air. Slowing to a hover she pulled up her communicator. "I'm cold. I want to set up camp." 

There was a moment before Cyborg's voice drifted through the comm. "Roger that Rae. I'm heading back now. I'll meet you there."

"Copy that. Starfire?"

"I wish to look for a little while longer."

"Understood. Return to camp before the sun sets."

"I will, friend Raven."

Raven returned her communicator to it's clip holster and turned back. With a heavy sigh she gave the surrounding landscape one last look before flying off towards their night grounds.

* * *

Beast Boy struggled to his feet with a low moan. Robin, still some what shocked that his smaller team mate had moved at all was still sitting on the ground. 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Beast Boy said with a small nod.

"What direction?"

"East." Beast Boy stumbled forward and braced his trembling frame against the rocks. "But it's getting further away."

Robin stood and scrambled to the top of the rocks. He tapped his mask and brought up the binoculars. "I don't see any thing."

"It's out there." Beast Boy rasped. Then he reached up and grabbed the rock. With a groan he pulled him self up and stood on the rock's cracked top.

"What are you doing?" Robin demanded, his eyes wide.

"They are moving away."

Robin looked back out in to the eastern sky. It's clear blue was being tinted with gold and pink from the setting sun behind them. "If I could rig my last flash bomb to explode in delay..."

Beast Boy shook his head. "You won't be fast enough."

"Then there's no way we'll get their attention." He said quietly. Despair began to tug at the back of his mind.

The smallest Titan looked down at the rock under him for a long moment. Then, with determination, he stood. Trembling he pulled Robin's shirt off and handed it to the Titan leader.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go get their attention."

"How?" Robin stood as well and eyed Beast Boy's battered body.

Beast Boy looked up and over at Robin. "I can fly, remember?"

"You can't!" Robin protested. "You can hardly even stay on your feet, let alone fly. Be sides you said you needed to rest..."

"It's all most sun down." Beast Boy's ears sagged. "The wolves are out there and I can't . . . not again . . ." He looked up and took a trembling breath.

An uneasy silence fell between them as Robin reluctantly absorbed what the youngest Titan was saying. Finally Robin turned away. "What if you don't make it?"

Beast Boy turned his cool gaze to the tree line. "Then at least the wolves won't eat _you_."

"No." Robin shook his head. "No I won't let you do this." Robin turned back and grabbed the wounded green shoulders. "You can't."

Beast Boy's eyes, as dull and glassy as they were, were calm and sure. "It's now or never for me, Robin. This is it."

"But . . ."

"Please, let me go."

Robin tried to form an argument, but nothing came. Hanging his head in despair, he nodded, and let Beast Boy's shoulders go.

"Wish me luck?"

Robin looked up and swallowed the stinging lump in the back of his throat. "Good luck." The words sounded strange and distant in his own ears.

Beast Boy smiled slightly and again dipped his head. Slowly his body twisted in and around it's self. Robin watched some what horrified, yet morbidly fascinated, as Beast Boy's bones appeared to snap and reform over and over again. The lithe body shrank and distorted, hair became feathers and the clenched teeth a beak. The downy fingers lifted and clutched at Beast Boy's morphing temples for a moment. Then the youth cried out, the sound started out human, and died with an eagle's ragged scream. As the seconds passed the human form faded and finally a glassy eyed bald eagle stood trembling on the rock. The transformation compleat Beast Boy collapsed and gasped for air.

Robin knelt and was about to touch the green feathers when the shaking wings beat against the rock and air. With another shriek Beast Boy rose in to the chilled wind and circled Robin for a moment. Then, after a perils moment of uncertainly and shaking, he shot off out over the trees.

Robin watched as a painful knot formed tight in his gut.

* * *

Starfire drifted slowly over another fifteen yards before rising in to the air to again check the sun. She squinted against the bright light. It was half sunk in to the tree encrusted ground and the sky around it was bathed in blood and gold. 

She lowered her hand and looked around. Slowly she turned around in a circle, her eyes taking in the silent mountain scape. Nothing but ice, rocks, and trees met her tired gaze. And there was the ever present howl of the wind. In the distance a lone wolf cried. Then another. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her body.

Along with the desolate land around her her hearts felt heavy, empty, and cold.

Feeling hot tears well up she blinked. "ROBIN!" Her cry echoed and re-echoed acrost the land. "BEAST BOY!" Again her voice, as well as the strangled cry of an eagle, were her only replies.

Hanging her head she sighed. She was cold and hungry. And very, very tired. Slowly she turned towards the west and began to drift back to camp.

Again the eagle cried, more strained this time. She stopped and glanced back. The sun was a sliver over the crags and trees in it's last fight to warm the frosty slopes. Squinting she could just make out the dark form of a bird flying towards her.

A sense of familiarity filled her. Though she had seen dozens of the Earth avian that day this one seamed different. Biting her lip she watched for a moment. Then her eyes widened.

"Is that?"

She felt her second heart knock against the first as her breath caught. "BEAST BOY!"

The bird's haggard scream came in instant reply. It was closer now, it's body color just visible. The green feathers were unlike any other birds' color in the skies.

Feeling almost dizzy Starfire closed her eyes for a moment before looking again. It was still there, the green bird.

Needing no other proof she tilted forward and exploded with a wild scream of unbridled joy. The green energy rippled behind her as she forced her self to sub-orbital speeds. She closed the gap in mear seconds and slammed in to a hover. Beast Boy cried out again and spread his wings wide. Starfire reached out and scooped her teammate in to her arms. Instantly she felt him shift and return to his human state. She noted that his shoes and shirt were gone, and his skin was covered in dirty wounds and bruises. Despite the chill his body was hot and sticky.

"Star..." He curled his fingers around her shoulders and shuddered. Then his body lost all of it's power and he went limp. With a soft whimper he started to tremble. "Starfire." Clinging feebly he buried his face in her hair.

"I am here . . . my friend." Blinking back tears she tilted in to a more reclining position and let Beast Boy rest against her. He was gasping and wheezing, his whole body seized by violent tremors. She tried to speak, but both of her hearts were now fighting for a place in her throat. She tried to swallow them back down, but they refused to move. Fearing she would loose her flight concentration she slowly lowered her self to the forest floor. Once her feet touched the ground she dropped to her knees and cradled her smaller team mate.

Finally, after several dizzy and long moments, she managed to swallow one of her trembling hearts enough to speak.

"Beast Boy. You . . . you are not well . . ." She hugged him tighter to her body. "But you are here. I have unspeakable happiness to see you again."

He managed to squeeze her shoulder once more. The action was weaker the second time.

She lowered her self further so that she was sitting in the snowy grass. Carefully she pulled him back and looked in to his teary eyes. Carefully she examined his body, frowning and fearing more and more every moment. He held her arms and, still quite limp, lowered his head.

"What has happened?" She asked, her voice scarcely above a whisper.

His head rocked back and forth slowly. Then he sniffled.

Again she drew him close and wrapped her arms around him. Fighting back tears she groped blindly for her communicator and brought it up. "The others will be here soon, friend."

She felt him nod weakly.

Clearing her throat she clicked the communicator on. "Starfire to Titans." She was surprised at how steady and calm she sounded.

Cyborg's voice responded. "Yo Star, where are you? The sun is down. Time to come in for the night."

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "I will not come in yet I..."

"We can continue looking in the morning Star, I promise."

She all most laughed. "I will not search in the morning."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I found Beast Boy." She gave him another squeeze and rested her chin on his head.

"WHAT!"

"I have located the Beast Boy." She replied.

"BOOH YAH!"

Raven's voice interrupted Cyborg's, it was light and quick. "Where are you?"

"I am . . . Unsure." She lowered the communicator and looked up in to the darkening sky. The first stars peking through the clouds were so very different from her own. Smiling she lifted the com back up. "I will send star-bolts in to the air. I believe you will be able to see them."

"Roger that, we are on our way!"

* * *

Preview of the LAST CHAPTER! 

OK

_ "He is injured, Raven. He is in much pain and can hardly speak." The Tammerainian looked near tears. "I am afraid for him."_


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

LAST CHAPTER! And it's LONG! Never the less, read it slowly so you can pick out each and every one of my mistakes. Then copy them and E-mail them to me so that I can feel horible about them! XD 

'ahem'

I realy, REALLY, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

14

* * *

Robin shivered against the cold. The sun was gone and he had heard wolves not far off. He had also heard Beast Boy cry out once, faint and very far away. And then there had been nothing from him. Seconds had dragged by like eons before merging in to never ending minutes. Still Robin watched the skies. 

Again he was torn. Half of him was eager for Beast Boy to have found the other Titans alive and looking for them. The other side however argued that in his fevered state Beast Boy may have only imagined the sound and was now laying...

He firmly thrust the negative thoughts back with a shake of his head. Stubbornly he focused on the last place he had seen Beast Boy. As seconds ticked by he felt more and more chilled.

Any thing, he knew, could have happened. And if Beast Boy had imagined it ... Or lied ...

Robin clutched the stony bolder under him tightly. Beast Boy had lead the wolves off twice before. And each time he had been compromised. If he had tried the same thing now Robin knew that the only out come would be ...

"No . . . NO." He closed his eyes and shook his head again. Yet as time marched on the out side chill on Robin's body was met with a freezing twinge from the inside. Slowly his grip on the stone lessened until his hand was hanging limp at his side.

From some where close a wolf howled. Robbin shuddered and cowed down on the rock, his eyes searched the darkening ground at the tree line franticly. A feeling of loneliness crept up from his trembling heart and wrapped it's self around him until it was almost suffocating. Memories flickered vividly through his mind. Memories of long ago when he was alone. When his first family had died.

Stubbornly he closed his eyes and grit his teeth. "NO!" Cold and frightened he shivered and stood. He was about to get off the boulder tend the fire, to think of some thing else, when some thing caught his eye. He turned his head back to the sky and watched as a green spark roes and faded.

"Flare?" He asked him self. He squinted and tried to refocus his mask. A second green light flew up and faded. His heart stopped all together for a long moment as recognition flooded his trembling body.

"Star-bolts."

He nearly fell off the bolder.

"From Stafire!"

A new chill, electric and violent, raced down his spine and he jumped to his feet forgetting his injured ankle. "YES! OWCH!" He bent over and rubbed his swelling limb. As he was standing he saw the faint glimmer of another star bolt and cheered. The action caused him to loose his already precarious balance. Desperate not to fall in to the fire he flipped over and landed hard on his feet. "ACK! OW!" Rubbing the limb he grinned and, over come with relief and joy at seeing the green balls of energy, he cheered and trust his arms in to the air. Thus a mix of limping and literal jumping for joy ensued. "YES! WHO HOO! OW OW OW OW! YES! PAIN! GO STAR! HURTS! . . ."

* * *

Raven, having forgone the patients to wait for Cyborg to clean out the meat filled compartment, had leaped in to the air and gone ahead. Ignoring the freezing chill she focused on the distant twinkling of tamerainian stars and pushed her self on harder. 

Her communicator chimed and she picked it up. "Don't you want a lift?"

"No. Now forget the stupid meat and hurry up!"

"Roger that."

She turned her com off and thrust it back in to it's holster. She had covered half the distance already and forced her self to go faster. The wind scraped and clawed at her, but she ignored it. Despite her efforts to contain her emotions she felt them threatening to bubble up and overwhelm her. Focusing she forced the joy and relief she felt in to her speed. In moments she was at, then slightly past, the ground point where her two team mates were. She twisted around and hurried for a landing. The second her feet touched the ground she stumbled in to a run.

"Beast Boy!"

The green teen shifted slightly and looked up at her. She halted in her tracks as she looked his battered form over. His cheat was heaving in a strangled effort to breathe and his eyes were sunken and glassy. Starfire kept the star bolt she had formed and held it over head.

"He is injured, Raven. He is in much pain and can hardly speak." The Tammerainian looked near tears. "I am afraid for him."

"Let me see him." Raven said. She felt the now familiar feeling of worry wash over her. Forcing herself to be calm she walked over and dropped to her knees next to her team mates. With a steady hand she reached out and stroked Beast Boy's sunken cheek.

He looked up wearily. "Rae..."

She bit her lip and reached out with her arms. Tenderly she pulled him back and in to a gentle hug. Starfire backed away and stood.

"I was so worried I'd never see you again." Raven said quietly.

She felt Beast Boy shiver.

Forcing back another swell of mixed feelings she looked up at Starfire. "Where's Robin?"

"I am unsure. But Beast Boy has indicated that he was with Robin before he came to find us."

Raven nodded. "I'll stay here and guide Cyborg in, you go find Robin."

Starfire stepped in to the air and nodded. "I will find him." The tamerainian leaned over and kissed Beast Boy's hot cheek before drifting up and over the trees. A flash of green illuminated the aria for a moment then faded.

Raven turned back to Beast Boy and brushed her hand over his head. "Hold on, I'll do what I can for you."

He smiled weakly.

She un-clasped her robe and wrapped it around his shoulders before laying her hands on his chest. She closed her eyes and a warm glow filled the small aria around them. Beast Boy gasped as the smaller wounds littering his body faded and disappeared. His body seemed to melt and his breathing eased up. The raw pain had faded and he sighed wearily. He looked up and tried to speak, but she hushed him.

"Rest."

He nodded and leaned against her. A smile formed and spread as he closed his eyes again in bliss.

* * *

Robin stood panting and rubbing his throbbing foot. The Star-bolts had faded minutes before and now the skies surrounding the small camp were completely dark. From some where not too distant a wolf cried. While frightened he may now have to face the wolves alone he was overwhelmed with relief that his team mates were once again together. 

And alive.

He was about to feed the fire when he heard his name being called. The voice was faint and feminine.

"Star?"

Scrambling up on to the rock he scanned the horizon. "STARFIRE!"

He heard his name once again being called. A thrill raced through his cold numbed body and he quickly reached for his last flash bang. Holding it firmly he called again and threw it hight in to the air. Then, quick as lightning, he chased it with a bird-a-rang. The two collided and for a moment the camp was lit bright as day. In the trees along the clearing gold eyes shone for a moment, embedded in wild and wicked looking shadows. Hungry long faces gazed out at him, waiting.

He forced his attention up and on the dark star-less sky.

Then, just over the tree tops, a faint green light appeared. It grew and grew, and became brighter and brighter. And as each second passed Robin felt as if he could contain his excitement less and less.

Finally the green glow materialized in to a womanly, heavenly, form.

"Starfire."

* * *

Starfire came to a halt and hovered over the tree lined clearing. Standing top-less and battered Robin was gazing up at her wide eyed and open mouthed. Again her hearts seemed to knock together and fight for a space in her throat. This time however she was able to force them back. 

"Robin? Is that really you?"

He nodded, slowly, his expression still a mix of awe and and disbelief.

She drifted down and reached out, her whole body tingling with excitement. Biting her lip she tentatively skimmed Robin's cheek with the very tips of her fingers. He was feverishly warm, and some how chilled at the same time.

But more impotently he was real.

With a second wild tamerainian scream of joy she rushed forward and clung to him. The sudden rush of motion and energy caused them both to loose their balance and fall towards the ground. Starfire slowed the decent and gently laied them both down, with her hovering only an inch above him.

"Robin! Oh I missed you!" She kissed his forehead and held him tighter. "Robin!" Then, slowly, she ducked her head under his chin.

For a moment they lay still and silent before she felt his arms reach up and wrap them selves around her quivering body.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Robin finally whispered horsely.

She pulled her head back and looked in to his masked eyes. "I thought you had been killed."

"No. Never." He reached up and brushed the orange hair out of her moist green eyes.

"Robin ..."

For a moment they locked their gazes together. For the moment he could not feel the chilled air or the pain in his limbs. "Yeah?"

She tried to formulate what she wanted to say, but the chime of her communicator interrupted her. Closing her eyes she rested her forehead on his chest for a moment, before drifting up and pulling out her communicator.

"Starfire here."

"Yo, Star, where are you now?" Cyborg demanded.

She smiled and lifted her hand in to the sky. "I will show you." She turned the communicator off and returned it to it's holster.

Robin sat up. "What were you going to say?"

She smiled. "I don't know. I can not. Your words of Earth, and my words of Tameran can not communicate what I have to say." She smiled brighter. "I will have to _show_ you." Quietly she leaned forward and gently kissed him. At that moment she let a star-bolt go.

* * *

Batman sat, coiled and perched, on Gotham's South Clock tower. He was glaring at two men as they scrambled franticly down an ally. One man was holding a bag of money, the other was toting a gun. 

Batman tensed. He was ready to swoop down and apprehend the fleeing robbers, when a ribbon of green energy streaked across the sky. He tilted his head and looked up in wonder. It was not, as it appeared to be, the aurora borealis, as it was not coming from the north. It was streaming from the west in a serpentine rush.

The thugs were forgotten for a moment as he watched the green luminescence dance and ripple across the black star-less Gotham sky line.

Standing he gave the sky a small glare. "What on Earth?"

* * *

Cyborg blinked back the blinding green light and shook his head. "DANG!" He smiled and rubbed his organic eye with a chuckle. When the vision returned to both of his eyes he reached for his communicator. "Ray, did'ja see that?" 

"I did." Her voice was soft and easy.

Cyborg's smile widened. "Where are ya? I'll give you two a lift."

"I can teleport Beast Boy and I to Robin's location. I know where it is now."

"I think the whole planet knows where that is now."

"Possibly." There was static for a moment before her voice returned, a slight edge to it. "I'm going to teleport now."

"Roger that." Cyborg turned his communicator off and replaced it to it's holster. With both hands on the flight stick he grinned and pushed the _T Ship _in to full throttle.

* * *

Robin gasped as Starfire let him go. Wide eyed and shocked he tried to formulate some thing to say, but his mind was reeling. 

"Did ... did I do some thing wrong?"

He shook his head 'no' slowly. "N ... no." He sat up a little straighter and again tried to think of some thing intelligent to say. "It's fine, perfectly fine. You could do that again if you wanted. Well, no, I don't mean now ... I mean I think it isn't wrong. I think that ..."

Starfire reached out and placed her hand over his mouth. "Robin."

He blinked and stared at her.

"I understand." She pulled her hand away and then hugged him.

"Explain it to me?" He mumbled, dazed.

She giggled and looked up at him with a bright smile. "Once again I don't think words could explain. I'd have to ..."

He half grinned. "Show me?"

She Smiled and leaned towards him. A dark wind raced between them, however, and they both looked past the fire to where a dark mist was taking shape. Black and green wisps shimmered and danced just beyond the flickering yellow flames. Two red yes glared out over the fire as the forms soilidified. Standing firm and foreboding Raven looked down at the limp, cloak en-shrouded, Titan in her arms.

"Raven." Forgetting Starfire's presence Robin stood and hurried to Raven's side. He looked down at Beast Boy's limp form. "Is he ..." He swallowed the sudden, though familiar, lump in his throat.

"No." Raven said gently. "But he's still in pain. He fainted just before I could teleport him."

Starfire drifted up and over the fire. "Where is Cyborg?"

"He's on his way." She knelt and lowered Beast Boy to the ground. Robin knelt next to him and reached out to brush the wayward green hair back. "Is there any thing you can do for him?"

"I've already done what I can." She looked up and touched Robin's shoulder. "What about you?"

He glanced up and frowned.

"Hold still." She placed her other hand on his bare chest and closed her eyes. Robin felt the warmth of her energy flowing over him. He felt his arm twist and his ankle burn. With a hiss he fought the urge to pull back.

"Easy." Raven said quietly.

"It hurts." He flinched and leaned away.

"Your wounds are infected." She let him go. "I'll treat you when we are back at the tower."

He rubbed his arm and nodded, now dizzy.

Starfire leaned closer to Robin and wrapped her arms around him. "We will be home soon."

A voice, weak and rasping drifted up. "Rob ..."

Robin pulled out of Starfire's embrace and leaned over Beast Boy. "Hay." He reached down and squeezed Beast Boy's shoulder. "Cyborg is coming. Then we are going home."

A small smile spread over Beast Boy's face. "I get ... to ... take a shower ... first."

Robin nodded and laughed quietly. "Sure. Any thing else?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Tired."

Robin dipped his head. "You can rest now. Were safe."

"You too."

Robin took a shaking breath. "Yeah, me too." He settled back on to his feet and closed his eyes. A weariness he had been until now ignoring crept in to his body and through his bones. Every ache and pain that had been a half silent whisper now began to murmur and demand his attention. The fear that had heretofore been giving him his adrenalin edge was fading. He let his shoulders sag and his body relax. "Yeah. Me too."

Arms, warm and soft, wrapped around his cold shoulders. He could tell by the hair that was suddenly cascading down his back and side that it was Starfire. He lifted his un-gloved hand and laid it on her thin fingers. Feeling the last few days catching up on him he leaned back in to Starfire's embrace. For a moment he felt as if he could fall asleep there in her arms. A low rumble interrupted the peace, however, and he reluctantly sat back up.

Raven stood again and drifted in to the air. She waved her hands and brought burning chunks of wood up. Then, using the glowing wood, she guided the _T ship _in as it landed.

Robin smiled and stood, though be it some what unsteadily. The bite of his ankle caused him to wince. Starfire caught the expression and wrapped her arm around him. "I will help you."

"Thank you."

The main cockpit opened with a hiss once the ship was down. In the steam and rising mist Cyborg's outline rose out of the craft like a phantom. His one red eye swung around and locked on to the three standing Titans. Suddenly, with the force and volume enough to shake the tree branches free of their snow, Cyborg shouted. "BOOOOH YEAH!" With a mighty leap he cleared the T Ship's nose and hit the ground running.

Robin braced him self, half expecting the towering Titan to plow in to him. But as Cyborg neared he slowed down to a jog, and then slowed further until he was standing next to his team mates. A grin was plastered over his broad face, spanning nearly ear to ear. For a moment he stood, just looking Robin over. Then, with inhuman speed, he wrapped his chilled metallic arms around Robin, Starfire, and Raven.

"GROUP HUG Y'ALL!"

Starfire returned the hug, Raven remained motionless, and Robin laid his head against Cyborg's smooth chest plate.

"Enough of this." Raven said, though her voice was devoid of it's usual dryness. "Every one is happy again, we know."

"Do not rain on our sun-shine party!" Starfire retorted with glee.

Cyborg laughed and let the three Titans go. He then rested his hands on Robin's shoulders and looked him over again. "You ok man? You look like hell walked all over you. What happened out here?"

Robin answered with a frown. "I'll be all right. And more than I'd like to talk about right now."

"I'll bet. Where is BB?"

Robin's frown deepened. He dipped his head and moved aside. Cyborg looked past him and the grin vanished as his eyes caught sight of Beast Boy's prone body. Quickly he glanced over at Robin. The Titan leader refused to meet his questioning look. Cyborg gave Robin's shoulders one more squeeze before letting him go. Quietly he walked over to the green teen and knelt in the soft muddy grass. Ever so gingerly he reached down and rested his hand on the small green chest.

"What happened out here?" The joy was gone from his voice. He looked up, his organic eye showing the fear and sorrow his cybernetic one could not.

"Hell froze over." Robin replied darkly, huskily.

"We need to get him back to the Tower ASAP." Raven said. "I'll get some blankets and we can prepare him for the flight." She rose in to the air and drifted back towards the ship.

Cyborg nodded mutely.

"I will assist you Raven." Starfire turned and followed Raven.

Cyborg watched as Beast Boy fought for a full breath of air. "How long has he been like this?"

"Sense yesterday."

Cyborg turned and looked up at Robin. "And he managed to fly fifteen miles?"

Robin blinked. "He made it fifteen miles?"

Cyborg turned back to the downed Titan. "Yes. A little over, in fact."

Robin took a tentative step towards his two team mates and sat down. "Last night he ..."

Cyborg looked up. "He what?"

Robin opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come.

"What happened?"

"He ..." Robin lowered his gaze and shook his head. He felt Cyborg's large hand rest on his back.

"He's alive and we'll be home in about an hour. Why don't you just drop it until then, OK?"

Robin nodded. With caution he lowered him self down next to the fire. Again he felt his foot and arm begin to murmur their complaints. Cyborg again gave Robin's shoulder a Squeeze.

"Before we ship out I want you to eat some thing." Cyborg said quietly. "You look like might pass out on take off."

Robin nodded again, numbly. He closed his eyes and sagged some what.

"Scratch that, you look like your about to pass out now."

"Tempted to." Robin's voice was small and filled with exhaustion. He then looked up at Cyborg. "Are you guys all right? What happened to that jet?"

"Were fine. We blasted that jet out of the air. But you have no idea how worried we were."

"I might." He brought his hand up to his four-head and let out a trembling sigh. "I thought you guys were . . ." He shook his head and closed his eyes again. Cyborg rubbed Robin's arm.

"Hay, were all here and alive. That's what counts."

Robin nodded. "Yeah."

Raven returned with Starfire behind her. "Here." The gothic girl opened up one of the blankets and wrapped it around Robin's shivering shoulders. She smiled ever so slightly as he leaned in to it's soft material.

"And for Beast Boy." Starfire added. She drifted over to the green teen and knelt. "Should I lift him to wrap him?"

"Yes. But gently Star." Cyborg replied. She nodded and slid her arm under his back. As she was lifting him his nose started to twitch. Raven drifted over to help and as she approached he opened his eyes. A small lopsided grin spread over his face.

"Girls... one at a time..."

Cyborg laughed and Raven smirked. Starfire blinked in confusion.

Robin half chuckled after a moment. His gaze was growing a distant.

"I smell... beef..." Beast boy said. "And pork chops. And... turky..."

Raven, who was pulling the blanket tight around him, rolled her eyes. "Cyborg stuffed the T-Ship full of meat. He thought we were going to be here for a while." Satisfied with her work she helped ease Beast Boy back down.

"Hay, I had no idea we'd find you guys this fast!" Cyborg protested, his hands raised in self defense.

Robin looked up, trying to stay focused.

"Meat?" Beast Boy asked, his ear twitched.

"Much meat." Starfire replied. "So much that he could not close the canopy and..."

"ROBIN!" Beast Boy interrupted as he yanked his arms free of the blanket.

"What?" Robin asked, half startled.

"Cyborg brought meat! WOOT!"

The Titans blinked as Beast Boy grinned.

"Yes... and?" The Titan leader asked, his eyebrow quirking.

"Don't you get it? We can feed the wolves!"

"What?" Cyborg gasped. "Feed MY meat to some mangy critters?"

Robin smiled. "How much meat did you bring?"

"The whole supply." Raven replied with a glance over at Cyborg. "Plus some he had hidden away some where."

"As I was saying, the canopy would not close because of all the meat Cyborg had placed in it." Starfire added. "You have no where to sit for the ride home. Unless we empty the cockpit."

Robin pulled the blanket tighter around his body. "Do it. And make sure all of the plastic is off and stashed away."

Cyborg sighed. "All of it?"

"Yes, every last scrap." Robin said firmly.

"I'll go do that now." Raven said. She floated up and drifted back towards the ship.

Beast Boy, grinning, tried to give a shout for joy, but it turned in to a harsh cough. "I'm glad..." he managed, "that the wolves will be all right now."

Cyborg tried to look pleased. "If it's important to you buddy."

Beast Boy nodded and coughed again. This time it was deep and harsh and blood again appeared on his parched lips.

"Take it easy." Robin said quietly.

Beast Boy took a few calming breaths before the coughing subsided.

Cyborg stood and folded his arms. "Well, now that you two are awake, I say it's time you had some chow before the flight. Any requests?"

"Soup." Robin replied. "Hot soup."

"Any thing warm and vegetarian." Beast Boy added.

"I will go and make you a feast!" Starfire declared as she hovered. Both Beast Boy and Robin winced.

Cyborg grabbed her around the waist and set her back down. "Hang on, Star, you get to watch 'em and make sure they don't fall asleep."

"But..."

"It's important."

She smiled. "All right." She sat down and fixed her gaze on them. "I will not let you sleep until you have been fed!"

Beast Boy yawned. "But I'm so tiered."

"When a tamerainian warrior is in danger of dozing from the G'orger-foofs it is custom to sing the song of arousal."

"Song of arousal?" Robin asked.

Cyborg coughed. "Maybe just tell them about how you took that space jet out with your own bare hands."

Robin and Beast Boy smiled. "Did ya' really?" The green teen asked weakly.

"I managed to damage it." Starfire said with a nod. She looked up at Cyborg who was now making his way over to the _T Ship_. "It was Cyborg who finally shoot it down though."

"You could have been killed." Robin's voice was small and tight. "I should have..."

"Don't start." Beast Boy grumbled.

Starfire looked at one, then the other. "There has been much between you two, has there not?"

Robin looked away and Beast Boy lowered his ears. The smallest Titan then coughed. It was small, but harsh. The one little cough sparked another more violent one, and then another and another. Robin reached out to steady him.

"It's been a long few days."

Starfire nodded. "Yes." She floated over and sat down next to Beast Boy. "Friend, maybe you should sleep. I will awaken you when your food is here."

Beast Boy nodded and closed his eyes. "Thanks Star."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You are welcome."

Robin gave Beast Boy's shoulder a squeeze. He then settled back and rubbed his masked eyes with his palm.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

She stood and walked over to him. "You should rest too." She eased her self down and wrapped her arm around him. "Rest."

Robin debated for a moment weather or not he should rest. Before he could decide, however, Starfire had pulled him close and rested her chin on his head. She was warm and the feeling of her around him was comforting. His body relaxed under her gentile embrace. Without his consent his eyelids began to slide closed. He heard Starfire's voice, but couldn't quite make out the words. Then, the next thing he knew some one was nudging his shoulder.

"Robin. Wake up and eat."

He blinked and looked in to the cold blue eyes of Raven. She was kneeling in front of him. Past her Starfire was hovering in front of Cyborg. They both were talking in hushed voices.

Robin then noticed that he was laying on the ground. "Did I fall asleep?"

Raven nodded. "Yes." She smiled and reached down to help Robin up. Once siting she handed him a small bowl of hot veggy soup.

For a moment all he could do was look at it.

Raven frowned. "I know you are probably not hungry ..."

"I am." Robin said quickly. He picked up the spoon and took a small bite. The moment the savory taste registered his stomach snarled. Robin closed his eyes in a small moment of bliss and sighed.

"Good?"

He nodded and looked up at her with a grin. "Best! Soup! Ever!"

She stood and for a moment looked as if she wanted to laugh. "I'll give Beast Boy his then, and leave you to your meal."

He nodded, the second and third bite already in his mouth. As he downed the fourth and the fifth he heard Raven trying to revive Beast Boy. There was a rustle of fabric, and then happy, 'yummy', sounds. Raven did chuckle then, but quickly silenced it. Robin looked up and saw that Beast Boy had forgone the spoon and was simply downing the soup straight from the bowl.

Robin glanced at his own spoon. Then back at Beast Boy. With a shrug he set his spoon aside and finished his small meal in two large gulps.

"Yo, you guys are make those wolve look like they have table manners!" Cyborg called.

Starfire giggled. "Now that they have been fed can we go home?"

Cyborg looked both Robin and Beast Boy over. "Yeah, I think they can handle take off now. But I want you girls right on top of that canopy until we level off for the flight."

Robin wanted to protest being baby sat, but knew that Cyborg was right. "How long before we take off?"

"As soon as you guys are settled in." Cyborg replied as he walked up to Beast Boy. "Think you can walk?"

Beast Boy lowered the bowl and looked over at the ship. It was nearly three-hundred yards away. His ears fell again and, with a little cough, shook his head 'no'.

Cyborg knelt down and, with all the care of an elephant picking a flower, scooped Beast Boy up in to his arms.

"'Sall right man, I gotcha'."

Robin Stood with a grunt and stumbled forward. Pain, as hot and blinding as lightning it's self, shot up through his leg. He hissed and tottered for a moment. Raven hurried up next to him and steadied him.

"I could carry you as well."

"Just let me lean on some thing." Robin tried to smile, but the searing pain was still pulsing through him.

"Stubborn." She replied. But she did not attempt to lift him.

"And a good thing too." Cyborg added.

Starfire landed next to Robin and took his arm. "Please, allow me."

He blushed, ever so slightly. "Uh..."

"Raven can put that fire out while we head over to the ship." Cyborg said with a small wink to Beast Boy.

"Yeah, cuz she's a cold woman." Beast Boy replied. He tried to laugh at his own joke, but it came out as another cough.

Raven rolled her eyes and relinquished Robin to Starfire. "What ever. Lets just hurry up and go."

As Cyborg took the lead Robin struggled to keep up, despite the slow pace. Starfire leaned close to his ear.

"You should be carried."

"I'm fine." He murmured through clenched teeth.

She gave him a doubtful look, but like Raven, did not argue.

Beast Boy coughed again, more violently than he had before, and mumbled some thing. Cyborg replied in a wiper that only Beast Boy could fully make out. The rest of the walk was silent. Though while they made their way over Robin stumbled a time or two. Starfire had held him up however, and Raven was hovering close by just in case.

When the Titans finally made it to the _T Ship _Starfire did not ask Robin if he wanted help up, but lifted him with out a word instead. She set him down gently as Raven lifted Cyborg and Beast Boy up to the Ship's top as well.

"I will ready the cock pit." Raven announced.

Starfire sat down on the ship's wing and Robin joined her. Cyborg stayed on his feet and watched Raven while she worked, all the while whispering to Beast Boy.

Robin gazed out over the landscape as his mind tried to adjust to the new situation. Despite his best efforts, however, fear was still griping him tightly. From the shadows he could see the wolves moving about. He hardly noticed as Starfire wrapped her arm around him.

"It's ready now." Raven announced.

Starfire helped Robin to his feet and over to the sheltered opening in the ship.

Spicy and sweet, the sent of sausage drifted up and mixed with the pine of the woods as Robin lowered him self down in to the _T Ship's _back cockpit. The seat had been folded in to the floor and the floor it's self was covered in blankets. Once he was settled in side Cyborg gently lowered Beast Boy in to the small space. The green teen moaned and rolled to his side.

"We'll be home soon." Raven murmured as she ran her finger tips over his hot jade cheek.

He smiled weakly. "Can't wait."

As Raven floated up and away Starfire came close. "Here, you may take my communicator. Raven and I will share her's."

Robin took it and smiled. "I missed these things."

"Yeah, we noticed yours was busted up." Cyborg said. "Some thing happen to BB's?"

"Lost it." Beast Boy mumbled. He curled tighter and rubbed his nose.

"That explains why we couldn't reach you." Raven said quietly. She frowned and crouched down on the ship's frame. "When you two didn't respond to our hails..."

Starfire interrupted. "It is in the past. We will not think of it again."

"Lets head home Titans." Cyborg stood and gave Robin a broad smile. "That is, when you give the command."

Robin nodded. "I was ready to go home days ago."

Starfire reached up and grabbed the canopy. "I shall not be far from you. When you look up, you will see me."

"And I'll be right beside her." Raven added. Her quite and small smile returning.

"Thanks." Robin said, his voice weary.

Starfire closed the canopy and drifted back. Next Raven floated away. Cyborg gave Robin 'thumbs-up' and headed towards the pilots' cockpit. All at once the air flow stopped, and the inside of the cockpit grew still. As nature was abruptly shut out and away from Robin and Beast Boy both of them sighed. Silence engulfed the two like a thick blanket. Only Beast Boy's ragged breathing could be heard. Robbin listened for a moment before turning and looking down at his team mate. "I'm sorry."

The green eyes fluttered open and rolled until they were looking at Robin. "You said that all ready." Each word rasped.

"I know but ..."

Beast Boy drew in a deep breath. "Star's right. In the past, forget it."

All Robin could do was nod. He sat back and pulled his knees up, trying to give Beast Boy as much room in the small space as possible. He was just starting to find a comfortable position when a long and lonely sounding howl tore in to the silence and sent his heart thundering in to his throat and ears. Beast Boy stiffened and curled up tighter.

"It's ok." Robin took a breath and tried to calm his racing heart. "They can't get us in here."

Beast Boy, trembling slightly, pulled the blanket up and over his head. Robin hesitantly reached over and placed his own shaking hand on his team mate's shoulder. "It's ok."

The com, still in Robin's hand, chimed and for a second he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with the small device. Then, after turning it on, he brought it up to his mouth. "Robin here."

"Yo, those mangy critters are _swarming_ over my meat. I hope you are happy now!"

Robin shifted and looked out over the half frozen clearing. Nearly a dozen wolves were rapidly devouring the prime cuts and choice stakes. Standing in the center of the frenzied mass was the Alpha. His body was tattered and streaks of blood were still evident on his matted hide. The smallest wolf emerged from the snarling, biting, yapping mass with a length of ribs hanging from his ivory fangs. He trotted up to the limping leader and dropped it at the large beast's feat. Then, with cold yellow eyes, the Omega looked back at Robin and licked his hungry chops.

The ribs, possibly one of Cyborg's beloved beef BBQ special packs, was laying bleeding in the snow. The cut was about the same size as Beast Boy's thin body. The thought send a cold shiver down Robin's spine and he sat back down. Dizzy and numb he lifted the com up. "Just glad that's not us down there right now."

"Copy that Robin. Yo every one, next stop, home!" The com fizzled and Robin clumsily shoved it in to his holster. Wearily he looked back down at Beast Boy. The youth was still and struggling for a full breath. Gingerly Robin reached over and felt Beast Boy's head. The fever was more vicious than he had been before. Wrinkling his nose Beast Boy looked up and gazed dully at Robin.

"Hot."

"I know. We'll be home soon."

Beast Boy, giving Robin a tiny smile, nodded weakly. Then, with a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes. His body relaxed and Robin knew he was finally standing down from his protective watch. Once more Robin brushed back the hair out of Beast Boy's eyes, then laid his head back on the cockpit wall. He looked up in to the dark star-less sky and watched as green and black energy swirled above the ship.

"It's over, Beast Boy, we're going home."

He closed his eyes and, for the fist time since the violet space craft had descended upon the planet, he allowed him self to relax. All at once the adrenalin that had been surging through his body seemed to drain. He took a breath and his shoulders sagged. As the reality of the ship around him set in he felt the invisible weight of stress and hunger settle on his shoulders. The weight crept through his back and down in to his numb legs and through his arms and hands. Last it drifted up and, Despite his best efforts, began to tug at his eyelids. Finally, some where between the cave and the downed half of the _T-Ship_, Robin eased him self down on to the cockpit floor next to Beast Boy, and fell asleep.

FIN!

* * *

OK, I want to thank ALL of you guys for the reviews and the suport and the faves and the threats! 

Toxic-Dreamer2, you give the BEST reviews! Creative Spark, your violence kept me going when will power alone wasn't enough! DarkDizzyMarryGoRound, Shadow Avenger, Guardian of Azarath and You Wish You Knew Me, thank you for your loves and supports! And all the rest of you who replied and gave me a reason to continue, thank you!

Now, I must talk a bit about this story, there are two big unanswered questions, who sent that jet, and are Robin and Beast Boy REALLY safe yet?  
I have a some other projects I am working on, BUT I have quite a bit of . . . well. . . stuff written for what MAY be a second story. Though most of what I have written might not WORK in a second story. 'looks dizzy and confused' I think I can make it work, maybe, BUT maybe not for a while. At the least I may make a tag for this story.

Until then keep checking up on me! I never know quite what I'll do next! KISSES!


End file.
